Childhood Memories SuperNatural
by MayDayReject
Summary: All Kyra Winchester ever wanted was an ordinary family and an ordinary life but being a Winchester makes that impossible. Just when she thinks she's escaped Sam and Dean recruit her in the mission to find their father.
1. Pilot

Kyra watched as her Mum was thrown around the room, at only nine years old she was still only young. Lisa, Kyra's older sister who was adopted by Kyra's Mum pulled Kyra away into the very corner of the room. Lisa tried to open the door but it was locked. Kyra pulled herself into the corner tighter and watched as her Mum tried to fight this thing. Trina, Kyra's Mum fell to the floor and looked towards her two daughters. They were the last thing she saw before she took her last breath and her heart stopped beating. The thing that had killed the two girls' mother turned and looked at them before evaporating into a black smoke and filtering out through the floorboards. Lisa stopped pulling onto the door handle and ran over to Trina.

Lisa who was thirteen knew she was adopted and still called Trina by her name.

"Trina!" she shouted. "Wake up" she shook Trina's shoulders desperately. After a few minutes of silence Lisa turned and looked at Kyra with tears in her eyes. They heard shouting from down stairs and they knew that their neighbour Mr. Snow had heard their screaming. Lisa went to the door and shouted for help.

"Mr. Snow we're up here, help us"

Kyra was still pushed into the corner; she was shaking and going into shock. It was no surprise, she'd just witnessed her Mum be torn apart by a monster. The next thing she knew was that their neighbour Mr. Snow was carrying her out the house and loads of Police cars were pulling up and ambulances. The paramedics went into the house and came out ten minutes later wheeling a trolley with a black body bag. Kyra knew that was her Mother and that she'd never see her again.

Kyra's Father was John Winchester; he only made contact with her and her mother a few times a year to see how Kyra was doing. The social services managed to track John down by some of the letters he'd written to Kyra. She was going to be living with John now and Lisa was going back into care. Kyra hated to be split up from Lisa but they were only kids, and adults were in charge of their lives. John picked Kyra up from the care home in Memphis to live with him and his two other sons in LawrenceKansas. Kyra watched from the window as he pulled up and cut the engine. He sat in the car for a few seconds before walking up to the care home door. The head care assistant Clair welcomed him in, Kyra sat in the living room and the two adults walked in. Kyra looked up at her Dad before standing up and rushing over to him. John bent down and hugged his daughter tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. John picked Kyra up and said goodbye to Clair. He carried her daughter out to the car and put her into the front seat next to him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your Mother Kyra"

Kyra didn't answer but only nodded. She hadn't spoken much since what she'd witnessed. John had been told of this by the care home and he had no idea how to talk to his daughter. That's why he'd barely made contact with the girl and left her with her mother. But now Trina was dead and he was Kyra's only family, but she also had his two sons. John had been married to a woman called Mary Winchester and with her he'd fathered to sons. Sam and Dean, Dean is fifteen and Sam is eleven. With Kyra only being nine he hoped Sam would help her settle.

"Do you know what sort of car this is?" he asked Kyra.

She shook her head.

"This" he said stroking the wheel. "Is a vintage 1967 Chevrolet Impala, one of a kind. One day when you're old enough I'll teach you to drive and you can have a go in the Impala. Although I've promised my oldest son Dean the car but you'll get a go" he finished and looked at Kyra.

She just nodded once and looked ahead. She was so small, she could barely see over the dashboard. He couldn't help but smile. She had that look, the Winchester look. In a way he thought she looked a little like Sam, but she was also very pretty. He patted her shoulder.

"I know your scared, heck I'm scared" he said and Kyra turned to look at him with sad eyes. "But" he continued. "I'll look after you"

There was silence and then Kyra spoke.

"It was my fault" she said quietly.

"What's you mean?" John asked frowning.

"It was my fault that that thing attacked my Mum"

"No it wasn't, you had nothing to do with it" John said.

"But, it was in my dream. I saw it and then it came to life"

John looked at his daughter as she started to cry again.

"Kyra, it wasn't your fault"

"What if it comes and finds me?" she sobbed. "It might get you, or Sam and Dean. And then it'll kill me"

"What ever it is, it will not get you Sam or Dean. And don' worry it won't get me"

"What is it?" Kyra asked.

John sighed; he'd also left Kyra with her Mother because he didn't want her to live his life. The life he was leading along with Sam and Dean. They fought creatures of the night, creatures that nobody believed in. He was apart of a secret society along with many others that are normal to the eye. The Hunters as they're called fight the Supernatural. He'd been fighting the Supernatural since a demon had killed his wife Mary. He'd vowed to find and destroy what had killed her and he had a suspicion that what had killed his wife had killed Trina too. It took a day and night to drive Kyra back to where he was staying with Sam and Dean; they arrived in the middle of the night. Kyra was cold and tired; John wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and directed her to a motel room. When he opened the door quietly and looked in he could see Sam asleep in bed and Dean sleeping on the sofa. John looked down and trod carefully over the line of salt by the door, he told Kyra to do the same. She looked around the room with wide eyes; she was scared and afraid of what was going to happen. John put Kyra's bag down and led her over to the empty bed which Dean wasn't sleeping in. He pulled the covers over and lifted Kyra into the bed.

"Go to sleep" he whispered and brushed a piece of Kyra's dark hair of her face. She nodded and closed her eyes, John stayed next to Kyra till her breathing became even and he was sure she was asleep. John's eyes started to close but he was shaken awake when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He stood and looked around at his three kids all sleeping soundlessly. He went over to the door and stepped out side quietly.

He answered his phone and heard the voice of Bobby Singer.

"Bobby what's up?"

"What the hell are you doing John?"

"I don't now what you mean"

"The girl"

"How'd you know about that?" John said defensively.

"What hunter doesn't, John you can't bring the girl into this"

"Her name is Kyra"

"I don't care"

"Bobby, I had no choice. Trina was killed and I couldn't leave her abandoned"

"But leaving her with someone else is better than the life your gonna give her. I mean what ever she wants to be now doesn't matter, vet, fashion stylist, fairy princess. It all goes out the window."

"I won't make her hunt; it'll be up to her"

"And how will Sam feel about that"

"He'll have to deal with it"

"And how's Dean gonna feel, to him she's just another kid to look after when your not around which is most of the time"

"She is Dean's little sister, he'll look after her like he does Sam. Now are you finished having a go at me?"

"I've got a case for you" Bobby said calming down.

"Okay then" John said.

After John got of the phone he turned around and saw Dean standing behind him leaning against the wall.

"Who's the girl Dad?" he asked blankly.

"Dean"

"Yeah hi to you too, who's the girl sleeping in my bed?"

"That's Kyra"

"And"

"She's my daughter, your step-sister"

"You have a daughter what the hell, why didn't you tell me?"

"Dean…"

"No Dad, I'm fed up of secrets"

"If you let me speak I'll tell you"

Dean sighed and looked at his Dad.

"Her name is Kyra, her Mother was killed a week ago and she's still pretty shaken up about it"

"What's she doing here?"

"She's going to be living with us now; I need you to look after her when I'm not here"

"Which is all the time, Dad I'm not a babysitter?"

"Dean Kyra is your sister like Sam is your brother, do you remember how you felt when your Mum was killed"

Dean looked away and nodded.

"Okay then we have an agreement" John said.

"I ought to ask for payment" Dean said.

"Nice try kid" John said putting his arm around his son's neck.

They walked back into the room and John looked over at Kyra sleeping.

"So like, is she with us for the rest of her live?" Dean asked.

"Yes she is, I need both you an Sam to protect her"

"Are you gonna make her a hunter?"

"No, she can do what she likes"

"So why can't Sam do what he likes, you know he don't wanna be a hunter"

"He is my son and I want the family business to be passed down"

Dean nodded and the two were silent for a few minutes.

"So her name is Kyra"

"She's nine"

"She's nine, anything else I need to know like, food allergies?"

John laughed. "You'll have to ask her that, and be careful about what you say to her"

"Got it, how long are you around for?"

John looked down at his phone.

"You gotta go now?"

"Sorry"

"Sam is gonna be gutted that he didn't see you"

"Tell him that I said hi" John said picking up his bag and going out the door.

Dean watched his Dad leave and then tuned back around and sighed.

Kyra opened her eyes and stayed hidden under the sheets with fear. She remembered where she was, John had brought her here last night. She remembered he had too other sons here called Sam and Dean. Kyra remembered her sister Lisa; she wondered where Lisa was now. After a few minutes Kyra pulled the covers down slowly and looked to the side, Sam was gone out the bed and she couldn't hear any noise. She sat up slowly and pulled her hand through her hair.

"Hi" said a light voice.

She looked quickly to the sofas and saw Sam looking at her; he had a pleasant smile on his face. Kyra couldn't see Dean. Sam came over to her and sat on the end of the bed.

"My name's Sam, what's yours" he asked.

"Kyra" she said quietly.

"Hi Kyra, did you get here last night. Was Dad with you?"

Kyra nodded. "Dad picked me up a few days ago, my Mother…" she trailed of.

"Sorry, Dean told me about that"

"Where is Dean, where's Dad?"

Sam looked at her with a confused face for a second.

"Oh you mean John; he's out on a job. Its weird thinking I've got a sister"

"A job?" Kyra asked confused.

"Yeah you know supernatural stuff" Sam said picking at the bed sheet.

"What'd you mean" Kyra asked.

"Uh oh" Sam said. "Was I supposed to tell you that?"

Kyra shrugged her shoulders.

"She'd find out sooner or later Sammy" Dean said coming in with a bag of food.

Kyra looked at him and he looked at her.

"So basically monsters exist and Dad fights them" Dean said.

"Dean" Sam said

"What" he said looking at his brother.

There was a pause and then Sam looked at Kyra.

"Any questions don't be afraid to ask" Sam said.

The next step was school; the three were enrolled in a school in the area. Dean had that I don't care ora about him. Sam was just your ordinary kid and Kyra was a terrified mouse. Dean had his hand on Kyra's shoulder as he walked with her to her class room.

"Okay Kyra, don't tell anyone about what Dad does if anyone asks he's a mechanic. If anyone gives you bull, come find me" he said.

Kyra nodded and gripped her bag tightly. Dean knocked on the door and the teacher came.

"Hi, this is Kyra she'd new" Dean said.

"Hello Kyra" the teacher said. "My name is Mr. Daniel but just call me sir"

"See ya later Kyra" Dean said and loped of to find his class.

"Okay Kyra come meet the class" Mr. Daniel said.

Kyra stood at the head of the class with all the other kids looking at her.

"Guys this is Kyra Winchester, say hi"

"Hello Kyra" the other kids groaned.

"If you go sit over there" Mr. Daniel said pointing to an empty seat.

Kyra walked over to the seat but one of the other girls stuck their foot out and tripped her up, she caught her cheek on the desk. The other kids fell about laughing and Mr. Daniel rushed over to Kyra.

"Are you okay Kyra" he said.

She nodded and put her hand to her cheek.

"Would you like to visit the nurse" he said as she stood up.

"No sir" Kyra said slipping in her seat.

"Okay well if you get dizzy just let me know"

Kyra nodded and pressed her sleeve to her cheek, when she pulled it away there was a line of blood on her sleeve. She replaced the sleeve and kept it there till the bleeding stopped.

Kyra managed to get through the rest of the morning without crying although she'd nearly burst out in tears in every lesson. At break she got pushed and shoved in the halls and then she went through the same torture again. At lunch she bought a muffin with the little money that hadn't been stolen from her and she sat on her own on the field. There she found it safe to cry into her lap.

"Kyra what's up?"

When she looked up she saw Dean and a girl running towards her. He bent down to her and looked at her cheek.

"Damn what happened?" he asked.

"A girl tripped me up and I caught myself on a desk" Kyra said as Dean held her chin in his hand.

"Perhaps we should take her to the nurse" the girl said. Kyra looked up at her and then at Dean.

"Kyra this is Tracy, Tracy my little sister Kyra"

"Hello Kyra" Tracy smiled.

Kyra nodded and then looked at Dean.

"I hate it here Dean" Kyra said.

"You've barely been here five hours" Dean said.

"That's enough for me" Kyra said looking down at her muffin.

"Is that all you've got?" Dean asked looking at the tiny cake.

Kyra nodded. "My money got stolen" she whispered. Dean held his anger as he handed Kyra his sandwich.

"Where's Sammy, he was suppose to be looking out for you" Dean said.

As Kyra and Sam were only two years apart Dean had expected Sam to keep an eye out for Kyra but obviously he hadn't.

"Dad's gonna kill me when he sees your cheek" Dean said. Kyra walked along next to him as they made their way back to the building. Dean made sure Kyra got to her class and then he and Tracy were there when she finished.

At the end of the day Kyra was sitting in the Impala and Dean was leaning against the bonnet. Kyra was sitting behind the steering wheel.

"I'm gonna drive this one day" she said with her hands on the steering wheel.

Dean snorted. "Who said?"  
"Dad"

"Yeah sure he did" Dean said sarcastically.

"He did" Kyra insisted.

"I believe you" Dean said looking for Sam. When he saw him he sighed.

"What is it?" Kyra asked leaning out the window.

"Dad is defiantly gonna kill me" he said as Kyra saw Sam. He too had a bruise on his cheek. When he got closer he looked at Dean and Kyra.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked Sam.

"Nothing" Sam said getting in the back of the Impala.

"Well it sure looks like something" Dean said getting into the drivers seat as Kyra scooted over.

"You two could be twins" Dean said. Kyra looked back at Sam and they both got on eye full of each others bruises.

"I'm in trouble" Dean said turning the Impala to the motel and seeing that John's car was there.

A Few Years Later

"Don't go Sammy" Kyra said as Sam stormed out the motel room.

"I can't stand it anymore Kyra" Sam said. "I hate it"

"Where are you going to go?" she asked.

"Away, to University" he said "I've been given a scholarship"

Kyra looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Cause…" he hesitated as Dean came out.

"A scholarship, Sammy why didn't you say anything" Dean said.

Sam paused. He looked from Dean to Kyra.

"This life" he said "It's not mine, I don't want it. I want to go to University"

"What and settle down and have a family" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

There was silence and then John's voice broke the silence.

"So go ahead, but know that if you go. You are no son of mine"

"Dad" Kyra said.

"Fine" Sam said and turned around.

"Sam!" Kyra called and he paused before turning around. "What about me, and Dean" she said before a few little tears dropped.

Sam came back and hugged Kyra tightly; he hugged Dean as well and walked away.

"Well I hope you're happy" Kyra said to John. "Look, aren't you going after him"

"No" John said looking down at his daughter.

"He's your son" she choked out.

"Not anymore" he said getting into his monster truck and driving away leaving Kyra and Dean standing in the rain.

"Well that ends it" Dean said walking over to the Impala.

"What, where are you going?" Kyra called after him.

"Dunno" Dean said revving up the engine and driving away.

Kyra stood there for a few moments and then ran to the 1967 Mustang John had given her after her and Dean had had a fight over the Impala. She started the engine and raced of the way Sam had gone in. She spotted a talk lanky figure walking in the distance and she knew that it was Sam. He had his thumb out as he was trying to hitchhike. Kyra smiled and pulled up in front of him, she looked in the rear view mirror and saw him smiling. He ran to the passenger door and looked in the window.

"Where'd you need to go?" Kyra asked.

"Stanford University" he said as he climbed in.

A Few Years Later

Adam started to play the guitar; he was a pro at it. He looked up into the smiling face of Kyra.

(Everything Burns Anastasia ft Ben Moody)

"Wow, your getting better" Adam said putting the guitar down.

"I have a great teacher" Kyra said leaning over and giving Adam a kiss, he kissed her back. Kyra pulled away and got up, Adam watched her go.

"You know that's not enough" he said. Kyra turned around with a smile on her face.

"Oh I know" she teased as she went into the kitchen.

Adam smiled and chased her into the kitchen. Kyra stood on the other side of the counter ready to run at any move Adam made.

"I'm gonna get you" he said smiling slyly.

"Only if you can catch me" Kyra said and ran around one side of the counter, Adam countered and caught her in his arms. Kyra struggled against his strong grip.

"Gotcha" Adam whispered in her ear. He gently kissed her neck and cheek.

"Adam" Kyra said laughing. "Stop it, you're like a grizzly bear but instead of wanting to eat me you wanna kiss me"

"Who said I didn't want to eat you" he said nipping gently on her ear.

Kyra squirmed and then looked up at the clock and gasped.

"What?" Adam asked looking as well.

"It's late"

"Late, one o'clock isn't late"

"It is for me, before I met you I used to get to bed at ten so I could be up early the next morning"

"But admit it going to bed late and then waking up at eleven in the next morning is better"

"No, its not"

"But waking up to me is"

"I suppose so" Kyra said giving in and kissing Adam. "I wanna go to bed" Kyra said tiredly and rubbing her eyes.

"Okay princess" Adam said picking Kyra up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He basically threw Kyra on the bed and then jumped next to her. He pulled her into his arms and Kyra snuggled into his shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Adam said and closed his eyes.

Kyra opened her eyes, she was always a deep sleeper so what woke her must have been loud. She looked and saw that Adam was still fast asleep. Kyra sat up and listened, she could hear whispering and movement in the living room. She got up and reached under her bed for the salt rock gun and silently got up. She held her breath as she tip toed to the living room. Kyra had very good senses and she could clearly see two dark figures standing in the living room with their backs to her. The gun clicked and they both spun around.

"Get the hell outta my house" Kyra said pointing the gun.

"Kyra" said a voice she knew all too well.

"Dude I told you this was the right house" Dean said smugly to Sam.

Kyra walked to the lamp in the corner of the room and tapped it on to its lowest setting. Then she turned back around to see Sam and Dean standing in her living room.

"What in the name of fudge are you doing here?" she asked crossly.

"You don't sound too pleased to see us" Dean said walking to the kitchen and looking in the fridge. Kyra dismissed him and looked at Sam.

"Why aren't you at Uni?" she asked going forward and hugging him. Sam hugged her tightly back.

"For the same reason we woke you up" he said.

"Gimme some love" Dean said with a beer in one hand and a chicken wrap in the other. He wrapped his big arms around Kyra's neck and squeezed her tight.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat Sam" Kyra asked.

"No thanks" he said looking around the room, he just happened to look up at the ceiling and saw the devil's trap.

"Expecting someone" he said. Dean and Kyra followed his gaze.

"Good girl" Dean laughed with a mouthful of food.

"It's always good to be prepared" Kyra said. "Take a seat guys"

Dean and Sam sat down on the black leather sofa.

"Got yourself a nice get up" Dean said looking around the room.

"Yeah, things have finally settled down"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Kyra.

"But I have a feeling that's all gonna change" She sighed.

"Dad went on a hunt and he hasn't come back in a while" Dean said.

"What's that got to do with me?" Kyra asked leaning back in the chair.

Sam looked at Dean who was glaring at Kyra.

"I can't believe you!" he shouted standing up.

"Kyra?" She turned around and saw Adam standing in the door way.

"Adam" Kyra stood.

"Sam what are you doing here, and who's that?" he said coming forward.

"Adam this is Dean my oldest brother"

"It's nice to meet you" Dean said reaching his hand forward. Adam shook his hand and rubbed his eyes.

"Can someone tell me why you are here in the middle of the night?" Adam asked confused.

"Don't worry Adam, they were just leaving" Kyra said taking his hand. Dean looked down at the couple's hand.

"So are you telling me that you won't help us look for Dad?"

"Wait John's missing" Adam said. Adam had met John a few times but only briefly.

"He's not missing" Kyra said.

"Still I think you should go, I mean he is your Dad" Adam said.

"Thank you" Dean said "So can we go?"

"Just give me a sec" Kyra said going back into the bedroom, Adam followed. Kyra got dressed and started to pack a bag of stuff.

"How long will you be gone" Adam asked.

"Not sure, but I'll let you know soon" Kyra said.

After a long cuddle and kiss Kyra and Adam went back into the living room. Sam and Dean were ready and waiting.

"Look after her" Adam said "I want her back in one piece"

"Will do" Dean said going out the door.

"We'll be in touch" Sam said.

"I love you" Kyra said and Adam hugged her.

"I love you too, be careful"

After their goodbye Kyra followed Sam and Dean to the Impala and Adam went back to bed.

"So what's going on?" Kyra asked from the back of the Impala. She was still tired from being woken up.

"Dear old Dad went on a hunt and I haven't heard from him since" Dean said.

"Kay whatever, Sam how's Jess?"

"Oh, Jess is good thanks"

"And Uni?"

"Things are going alright at the moment"

There was silence and then Dean spoke up.

"Adam seems nice"

"He is" Kyra said not wishing to linger on her personal life. She'd gone to great lengths to get as far away as possible from her old life. Two years had passed and she'd thought she'd never be sitting in the Impala again.

"So here we are the old team back together, the three musketeers, the three amigos" Dean said.

"The three blind mice" Kyra laughed quietly to herself.

"Yeah well I have to be back at Uni in two days, I have an interview" Sam said.  
"That's excellent Sam" Kyra said. "You should full on go for it"

"Yeah well" Dean said. Kyra smiled as she knew that Dean didn't want that life for Sam. He wanted Sam to be like him and Dad, whereas Kyra wanted Sam to have the normal life he so clearly wanted.

"And what about you little Kyra, what's going on in your life?" Dean asked in fake happiness.

"Well, there's just Adam" Kyra said.

"And…" Dean said wanting to know more.

"That's it now shut up!" Kyra said defensively.

Dean pulled the car up to a gas station in Jericho, California. He filled the car up and went into the shop.

"I wish Dean would shut his cake hole" Kyra said.

Sam laughed and Kyra looked at the back of his head.

"What's so funny?"

"You are Dean are so much alike" he said.

"No we're not, we're totally different" Kyra insisted.

"What ever you say" Sam said as Dean came back. Sam was in the middle of looking through Dean's music collection.

Dean came back with his arms full of food. "Breakfast" he asked with a mouthful of food.

"No thanks" Sam said. Meanwhile Kyra sat with her head leaning on the back of the seat.

"Anyway how'd you pay for that stuff, you and Dad still running fake credit card scams?"

"Yeah well hunting ain't exactly a pro ball carer, besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards" Dean said.

Sam laughed and Kyra smiled.

"And what name did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked.

"Umm, Verdafomian and his son Hector. Scored two cards out the deal" Dean said getting into the car.

"Sounds about right" Sam said glancing at Kyra who rolled her eyes.

"I swear man you gotta update your cassette collection" Sam said looking in the music box.

"Why" Dean asked innocently.

"Well for one their cassette tapes, and two Black Sabbath, Motorhead, and Matallica. It's the greatest hits of mullet rock"

Dean snatched a cassette tape out of Sam's hand.

"Yeah, house rules Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole"

Kyra smiled as that was what she'd just said to Sam about Dean.

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old, its Sam okay"

Dean revved the car up and old rock music boomed out the speakers.

"Sorry can't hear you, music's to loud" Dean smiled and pulled the Impala out into the road.

"What about AC/DC" Kyra said.

"Yeah now we're talking" Dean said head bobbing to the rock beat.

"So where we headed" Kyra asked realising she had no idea of what they were doing.

"People have been going missing on road seven"

"What's so strange about that?" she asked looking out the window.

"They were all men and it's been going on for twenty or so years, one after another" Sam said passing her a load of papers on men who'd gone missing on this road.

"Okay so what'd you think?" Kyra asked.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"Dunno killer prostitute, so do you think Dad…?" Kyra said.

"No it's not a killer prostitute and even if it was, Dad wouldn't sleep around" Dean said defensively.

"He fathered me didn't he?" Kyra asked.

Dean didn't reply and Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

They pulled up at a bridge that had been the latest in the mystery of the disappearing men. A boy had been killed and his car had been found on this bridge. Dean rummaged in the dashboard and brought out their old I.D cards.

"You kept these" Kyra exclaimed taking hers and studying it.

"Yeah, I knew you might need it again someday. And that day is today" he said getting out the car.

Kyra and Sam followed his lead and got out the car, they caught up with Dean and they walked up to the police officer on the case.

"FBI" he said showing his fake I.D card. Kyra and Sam did the same.

"What are the FBI doing on this case?" the officer asked.

"It's just routine" Sam said smiling, "So what's the theory" he asked walking around the car. Dean and Kyra also inspected the car for anything strange.

"Honestly we don't know" the officer started. "Serial murder, kidnapping ring"

"Well that's exactly the kind of crap police work I'd expect outta you guys" Dean started and both Sam and Kyra stamped on his feet.

"Thank you for your time" Kyra said.

"Gentlemen" Sam nodded.

The policeman watched them for a second and then went back to work, Kyra walked next to Sam who was shaking his head the whole way. When they were a bit away Dean smacked the back of Sam and Kyra's heads.

"Ow" Sam said hushed

"What was that for?" Kyra rubbed the back of her hand.

"Why'd you gotta step on my feet?" Dean asked.

"Why'd you gotta talk to police like that?" Sam retorted.

"Come on" Dean said stopping in front of the two. "They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this and if we're gonna find Dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves".

Sam and Kyra gave him a look and Dean turned around to see the Sheriff and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you boys, mam" the Sheriff said while starting at them through sunglasses.

"No sir, we were just leaving" Dean said turning around. "Agent Mulder, agent Skully" he said as the two FBI agents passed them.

The three decided to head into town as they heard that the boy who was killed named Troy had a girlfriend called Amy. They found her putting up missing posters of Troy.

"Hey are you Amy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" she said while plastering a poster to a wall.

"Troy's girlfriend" Dean continued.

"Hey are you okay" a friend of Amy's said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah" she said to her friend and then turned back to the three siblings.

"Yes I'm Troy's girlfriend" she said tearing up.

"We wondered if you could tell us when you last saw Troy" Kyra said.

"We were on the phone; he was driving back from a party. He said he'd call me back but he never did" she said wiping her tears away.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few more questions" Sam said gesturing to a café on the other side of the road.

"Troy was an ordinary guy" Amy said in tears and her friend patted her shoulder to comfort her.

"I like your necklace" Sam said pointing to the charm around her neck. She picked it up between her fingers.

"Troy gave it to me; you know to scare my parents with all that devil and evil stuff"

The necklace had the shape of a pentagram on it.

"Actually it's just the opposite, it's supposed to deter away evil" Sam said.

Amy nodded and looked down at the necklace. Her friend then spoke up.

"Don't you think it's weird that he disappeared on that road though, I mean the legends?"

"Don't be silly" Amy said.

"No go on" Kyra said.

"Well they say that a girl haunts that road, she hitchhikes and then the people who give her a ride are never seen again"

"Thanks you've been very helpful" Sam said.

After saying thanks and goodbye to Amy and her friend the three decided to go to the library to do some research. Kyra hit the local newspapers from years back to when the funny stuff happened and the boys went to the computers.

Dean starting by typing in 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' in Google and got nothing, then he tried 'Female Murder Centennial Highway' and got nothing again.

"Lemme try" Sam said reaching forward.

"I got it" Dean said tapping his hand away.

Sam then pushed Dean's swivel chair away and Kyra laughed shaking her head at the two brothers.

"Dude" Dean said as Sam moved in front of the computer. "Such a control freak" Dean said hitting Sam's arm.

"So angry spirits are born on a violent death, right?" he asked Dean.

"Yeah" Dean replied board.

"Then maybe it's not murder" Sam said typing in 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway' and got one result saying 'Suicide on Centennial'.

Dean raised his eyebrows and Kyra came over leaning on the backs of the chairs. Sam clicked on it and got a page on the girl.

"Constance Welch" Sam said.

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

"It says that one day her two kids were in the bath and she left them and when she came back both where dead. Then says she jumped of a bridge"

"Okay then, the bridge it is" Dean said getting up.  
"Cool, we're getting somewhere" Kyra said thinking about what Adam was doing.

***At the bridge Sam and Dean got in a heated argument.

"I gotta be back at Uni in two days Dean" Sam said.

"Don't you care about Dad; all he wanted was for you to be like him, a hunter."

"But what about what I want, I never wanted this life"

"So you wanna get a job settle down, get married and have kids. Does Jessica even know about you and hunting?" Dean asked.

"No, but" Sam started but Dean interrupted.

"Kyra, does Adam know about our family?"

Meanwhile Kyra started the investigation on the bridge. "He doesn't and I'll tell him when the time is right" she said.

"Dean if it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mum looked like. Face it Mums gone and isn't coming back" Sam said. Dean suddenly lunged at Sam pinning him against the side of the bridge.

"Hey, hey cool it" Kyra said running over.

"Don't ever speak about Mum like that!" Dean shouted.

"Uh Dean" Sam said looking to the left, Dean and Kyra followed his gaze and they saw Constance standing on the side of the other bridge. She looked at them and then jumped. The three ran to the side where she'd jumped and looked over the edge.

"What the…" Kyra whispered frowning.

Suddenly headlights appeared at the end of the bridge, the three moved into the centre and looked at the car totally dumbfounded.

"What the…" Dean said mirroring what Kyra had just said.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean put his hand in his pocket and brought out the keys, Sam and Kyra looked at the keys and then back at the car.

Suddenly the car raced forward, "Go, go" Sam said as they started to run. The car chased after them and Sam made a headlong jump over the side of the bridge without thinking Dean and Kyra followed his lead and the car stopped.

"Sam, Dean!" Kyra shouted from her perch on the bridge. When she'd jumped she'd managed to grab a hold and pull herself up. A few feet away Sam pulled himself up.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you" Kyra asked pleased to see him.

"Yeah, where's Dean" he said looking into the stream bellow.

"Dean!" he called.

"Dean!" Kyra called also.

"What!" they heard his voice from bellow they looked down and saw him dragging his way up the bank.

"Hey, are you alright" Sam shouted down.

He put thumbs up, "I'm super" he said. Kyra looked closely and saw that he was covered in gunk. She snorted and smiled; Sam looked at her and smiled too. The two climbed their way over the bridge ledge and when they got to the Impala Dean was already there looking around in the boot.

"All alright?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah whatever she did to it seems alright now" Dean said in a husky voice. "That Constance chick, what a bitch!" he shouted. Kyra laughed and nudged up closer to Sam. He put his arm around her shoulder as he and Dean perched on the boot of the Impala.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure" Sam said looking out into the night.

"So where's the chug on from here genius?" Sam asked and Dean put his arms up and then down in an exaggerated shrug. Dean flicked his fingers and Sam and Kyra sniffed the air, looked at each other and then at Dean.

"You smell like a toilet" Sam said.

Dean didn't answer as he looked down at himself.

The three got to the nearest motel, Dean spoke to the person behind the counter.

"One room, three beds" Dean said "Or two beds and a sofa" he said smiling as he handed his credit card over. The receptionist guy looked at it and then back at Dean.

"Are you another one of those agents" he asked.

"What'd you mean?" Dean frowned.

"Another one of you came through here and booked a room for a month"

Dean looked at Sam and Kyra and then booked another room; he managed to find out the number of the room booked for a month. Sam managed to pick the lock as Dean had a suspicion that it was John who'd booked the room, Dean's suspicion was right and when the three went into the room it had newspaper clippings and printouts pinned to the walls everywhere. Sam went over to one wall, studied it and laughed.

"Dad figured it out" he said. Kyra went to the wall and looked as well.

"Woman in White?" she said reading a bold headline. "Dad's also written that she takes and kills unfaithful men"

"Dad would have destroyed the corpse" Dean said standing next to Kyra.

"Maybe she has another weakness" Sam suggested. He looked at a copy of the page they'd found in the library.

"It talks about Constance's husband" Sam said passing the piece of paper to Kyra who looked at it.

"Perhaps we should go see him" she suggested. "You know to find out where she was buried"

"Good idea" Dean said "Good thinking Velma" he said while patting her head.

"I'd rather be Velma than Daphne" Kyra said. "I suppose your Fred" she said to Dean.  
"And Sammy can be Scooby"

"Funny" Sam said getting his laptop out.

"Well I'm going to get some food, you coming?" he asked.

"Yep" Kyra said.

"Sammy" Dean asked going to the door.

"No, I'm gonna to some research"

"Okay" Dean said rolling his eyes to Kyra as the two went out the door. They got halfway through the car park when they saw the motel owner talking to some police officers. He pointed over to Kyra and Dean who turned around.

"Busted" Kyra said.

Dean pulled his phone out and alerted Sam to make a run for it. After he hung up the two turned around.

"Hello officer" Dean said to one as the other went to the motel room where Sam was hiding.

"So fake US Marshall, fake credit cards. Have you got anything that's real" the officer asked Dean.

"My boobs" Dean smiled and Kyra laughed out loud.

"My dick" she added.

The next thing was the two had been arrested and taken away to the police station.

Kyra had no idea what was happening to Dean or if Sam had gone to see Constance's husband. The police investigator did his best to try and interrogate her but after trying many different times he gave up and went to speak to Dean. While she sat alone in the enclosed room she thought about what Adam was doing. Probably with his mates playing music or he might be taking the elderly neighbours dog for a walk. He was good like that, always thinking of other people other than himself. Kyra couldn't wait to solve this hunt, find their Dad and get back to Adam.

Twenty minutes later there was a tap on the window and Kyra looked around. Dean was stood outside and together they prised the window open and Kyra slipped through the gap.

"How'd you get away" Kyra asked as the two scaled down the building.

"With this" Dean said showing her a bent paperclip.

"And how did you get that?"

"From this" he said showing her a journal that was full to the brim. When the two landed he handed it to her. She looked at it and recognised it immediately.

"This is Dad's" she said flicking through it.

"Sure is" Dean said "Question is why doesn't he have it?"

Kyra shrugged and the two of them went into the main street.

Dean went to a pay phone and called Sam.

"Fake 911 call, I'm pretty sure that's illegal" Dean said, Kyra laughed.

"Listen, I've got Dad's journal here"

"He never leaves that thing" Sam said.

"I know, and there's more. He left coordinates"

"Okay…"

"Sam!" Dean said suddenly and looked at the phone.

"What's up" Kyra asked.

"He hung up, something ain't right"

Constance appeared next to Sam in the Impala.

"Take me home" she said.

"You son of a bitch" Sam said.

"Take me home" Constance insisted she locked the car doors and drove the car with her ghostly powers.

She drove the car all the way to her house and then the engine cut out.

"I can never go home" she said suddenly she jumped on top of Sam intent on making him unfaithful to Jessica. He resisted her seductions and as Constance got more cross she started to hurt Sam by digging her nails into his chest. Sam screamed and Dean and Kyra appeared just in time. Dean shot Constance a few times and Sam sat up.

"It's not that you can't go home, you're too scared to go home" he said "So Constance I'm taking you home, right up to the door step" Sam said revving the Impala and driving straight into the house taking the spirit of Constance with him.

"Sam!" Dean and Kyra shouted together.

They ran in after the car and Dean pulled Sam out the wreckage.

"Where is she?" Kyra asked looking around the shabby old house.

She suddenly appeared and trapped the three with a desk pinning them again the side of the car. As she approached the three siblings they heard a trickling of water, they looked and saw water running down the stairs. At the top of the stairs a shadow of two kids stood together. Constance walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Constance's kids didn't just die on their own, she found out that her husband was unfaithful to her and then in a fit of insanity she drowned her own kids" Sam said.

"We love you Mummy" the two kids said. They suddenly appeared right next to Constance and then grabbed a hold of her. She screamed and the three spirits melted into a puddle of water.

"So that's it?" Kyra asked as they pushed the desk away.

"I guess" Dean said looking closely at the Impala. "Dude if you so much as scratched the paint your dead"

Sam and Kyra smiled and helped Dean get the car out the house.

"Dad's not in Jericho anymore" Sam said after looking trough the journal.

"So where is he?" Kyra asked.

"Someplace called Black Water Ridge in Colorado" Sam said.

"Okay then Colorado here we come" Dean said.

"Whoa dude, I gotta get back to Stanford".

"Oh come on University?" Dean moaned.

"Yeah my interview is in ten hours and I gotta be there" Sam insisted.

"Okay, Kyra where you headed"

"I wanna get back to Adam, sorry" she said.

"Okay, kids I'll take you back" Dean sighed.

Sam's place was closer so they decided to drop him back first.

"Okay well, see ya sometime" Dean said.

"Yeah, well see ya"

They hugged and then Sam looked down at Kyra.

"Okay then little sis, catch ya soon" he said ruffling her hair.

"Yeah just give Adam or I a call, I'd like to see Jessica again"

"Why don't you pop in now?"

"I'd better get back to Adam"

"Okay then" he said hugging her.

Dean and Kyra got back into the Impala and watched Sam go.

"How far is it to yours again, I forget things like that" Dean said.

"Only ten minutes" Kyra said closing her eyes.

"How's about we keep contact" Dean said looking at Kyra.

He couldn't help but see how much she'd changed, her hair was darker and her face more mature.

"You sure look different" Dean said.

Kyra opened her eyes and looked at her eldest brother.

"So have you" she said leaning over and hugging him. "Can we go now" she said.

"You still wanna get away from me"

"How about we exchanged mobile numbers" Kyra said.

"Okay, I can settle for that" Dean said starting the car engine. Kyra looked up at Sam's flat for one last time and saw something strange. She jumped out the car and ran as fast as she could to the door.

"Kyra!" Dean called after her.

They both ran to Sam's flat door and the heat from inside was immense. They busted in and looked for Sam. Dean found him in the bedroom, when Kyra joined the too they were both looking up at the ceiling. Through the flames she could see Jessica's face, this was new to Kyra but Sam and Dean had seen it before. Between them Kyra and Dean managed to drag Sam outside where fire fighters were already on the scene, Sam refused oxygen from the paramedics and the siblings went to the Impala. Sam and Dean were quiet and Kyra spoke up.

"What's going on, I mean Jessica she was"

"Stuck to the ceiling" Sam said "Yeah I saw, it's happened again and too Jessica" Sam coughed.

"Again, what do you mean again?" Kyra asked totally confused.

"The same thing happened to our mother, a demon" Dean said.

"What the ceiling and the flames that was a demon?" Kyra asked.

"Yes" Dean paused

There was a silence, "Oh my god" Kyra gasped.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Adam, what if it gets Adam" she said taking of at a run down the road not waiting for the guys to get into the Impala. Besides Kyra knew short cuts that that car couldn't access. When she got the flat she looked up and saw there no flames but that didn't stop her heart beating a mile to the dozen. She ran up the stairs and fumbled with the lock, by that time she started to get frustrated and tears came down her eyes at her stupidity. Suddenly the door opened and Adam stood there half asleep.

"Kyra, what's going on?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. Kyra sobbed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey are you okay, what's happened?"

"Oh my god, I thought they got you" she cried into his gray shirt.

"Who" Adam asked confused.

"The demons" she cried

"Demons" Adam laughed and held Kyra at arms length.

"Kyra is everything alright…" Dean trailed of when he saw Adam in the door way.

"Yeah" she said wiping her nose and eyes on her sleeve.

"Dude, what's going on" Adam asked looking at Dean. Sam walked up behind him, still incredibly upset about Jessica.

"Can we come in?" Dean asked.  
"Sure" Adam said stepping aside.

Adam gave Sam and Dean some of his clothes to change into as they decided to stay the night. Kyra got changed and when they were all sitting down in the living room she tucked herself right up next to Adam. He wrapped his arms around her and Dean proceeded to tell him about the hunting world. When he'd finished Adam took it surprisingly lightly, he got each of them a beer and then asked some questions.

"But clearly none of you are ever safe" Adam said.

"No" Dean said "But Kyra is well prepared" he looked up and Adam followed his eyes. The devil's trap on the ceiling looked haunting in the dim light.

"That's called a devil's trap, any demon that steps foot inside that can't do anything to hurt you" Dean said.

"So that's why you insisted on having that thing" Adam said looking down at Kyra but she was fast asleep with her head pressed into his side.

"Thank you guys" Adam said looking down at Kyra.

"For what?" asked Sam.

"For looking after her, if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do"

"Yeah well, she's our sister" Dean said smiling.

"I'd better get her to bed; you two can do what ever you want. There's food and beer in the fridge and you can watch T.V if you want".

Dean rubbed his hands together.

"Thanks" he said. Adam shook both their hands before he picked Kyra up and carried her into the bedroom. She woke a little bit and looked deep into Adam's eyes.

"I love you so, so much" she said stroking his cheek.

"I love you so, so much too" Adam said back planting a delicate kiss on her lips.

"What are Sam and Dean doing?"

"They're raiding the fridge" Adam said.

She nodded and fell back asleep.

Kyra walked sleepily into the living room around ten in the morning followed shortly by Adam.

"Where are my brothers?" Kyra asked as she looked around the vacant room.

"Dunno, they were here last night" Adam said going into the kitchen. "Ky, they left a note" he called.

Kyra walked into the kitchen and took the small piece of paper from Adam's hand. She looked at the writing a recognised it as Sam's.

Kyra, Dean and I are going after the Demon and Dad.

Stay with Adam and keep him protected.

Love Sam and Dean.

"They're gone" Kyra whispered and pressed herself into Adam's side who kissed her head delicately.


	2. Devils Trap

Sam and Dean stood in the middle of the room packing their bags then behind them the door opened and John stood there.

"So boys" he said entering the room.

"Yes sir" Sam said as the brothers turned to face their father.

"You ignored a direct order back there" John said looking at Sam and Dean.

"Yes sir" Sam repeated.

"Yeah but we saved your ass" Dean said.

There was a silent pause and then John sighed. "You're right"

"I am?" Dean asked, not believing that his Dad had agreed with him.

"It scares the hell out of me. You kids are all the family I've got but I guess we are stronger as a family" John said "So we go after this damn thing, together" he said with a nod and Sam and Dean smiled.

"Yes sir" they both said.

Sam then reached in his pocket and brought out his phone.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Calling Kyra" Sam said.

"No" both Dean and John said at the same time.

"Why not, she's part of this family" Sam said.

"I want Kyra left out of this, it's not her battle" John said and Dean nodded. Sam looked at them both, he couldn't believe that they were going to leave the youngest Winchester out of it, but he guessed it was something that he'd have to deal with.

_"Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shh...  
Then they can walk on by_

My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there  
'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly"

Kyra sung as she stood on a table in the little bar. Everyone around her was clapping and cheering. She smiled and jumped down into Adam's arms. He caught her bridle style and spun her around. They pressed their foreheads together and Adam gently kissed Kyra's lips.

When they parted Adam put Kyra down.

"That felt like something out of Step Up" Kyra laughed.

"Trust me chick, it wasn't half as cheesy" Adam said.

The landlord gave everybody drinks on the house and someone stole the show by standing on a table and singing karaoke. Kyra smiled and held Adam's hand tightly as she watched the performer.

This was everything she ever wanted, a normal boyfriend, a normal job, a normal life. But even though she had everything she wanted Kyra knew that she would never escape, her family problems were always going to be three steps behind her. She still looked over her shoulder every noun again to check that nothing was there.

After a few drinks Adam was a little bit drunk so Kyra decided to get him home. They only lived a few blocks down so they walked. Adam was a happy drunk so Kyra wasn't too troubled.

"Come on" she laughed as Adam hung of her shoulders.

"I am so in love with you" Adam said.  
"I'm in love with you too but we really need to get home" Kyra said dragging Adam by his hand.

"Adam and Kyra sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Adam sung.

"First comes love" Kyra said.

"Then comes marriage" Adam said.

"Then comes baby in a baby's carriage" a voice said from behind them.

Kyra spun around as fast as she could with Adam still clinging onto her. Behind them in the ally was a man, Kyra knew it wasn't an ordinary man.

"Leave us alone" she said in a deep voice.

"Now Kyra be nice" the demon said stepping forward. "I only want to talk"

Suddenly Adam dropped to the ground pulling Kyra with him.

"Adam!" she exclaimed as she knelt next to his unconscious body. "What did you do?" she shouted turning to the demon.

"Relax; I only put him to sleep for a bit so we can talk in private" the demon said walking further forwards.

"Don't take another step!" Kyra shouted as she pulled a flask out her pocket.

"Holy water, seriously Ky. That's a little pathetic"

"Who are you?" Kyra asked.

"My name is Tom" he said.

"That's hardly a demon name" Kyra said.

"Funny, I would have said Kyra was an odd name. But you don't see me complaining" Tom said.

"Shut the hell up, what do you want?" Kyra asked crossly.

"The Winchesters. Dead" he said in a low tone.

Kyra braised herself with the holy water.

"Chill honey, I want your Father first. Then I'm coming for your brothers, then you" Tom said in a slow voice.  
"I have no idea where my brothers and Dad are" Kyra said.

"Now that's something I just don't believe" Tom said and he started to stride forward.

Just as he got a few feet away from Kyra there was a bright light and Tom screamed. The white light was so strong that Kyra had to cover her eyes. After a few seconds the light faded and Kyra was alone with Adam and the demon had gone.

"What the…" she said as she looked around. She then heard a voice inside her head, first it was like a high pitched scream but then a male voice came through.

"An angel is forever on your shoulder" it said and then Adam woke up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A demon" Kyra said helping him up.

"Was I drunk?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, how do you feel now?" Kyra asked.

"Like I've got a mega hangover" he said looking down at her. "But I'd rather that than be dead" he said.

"I'm with you on that one, lets go" Kyra said.

A few days passed and Kyra couldn't sleep. On the fourth night of sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands Adam put a tray of tablets on the table in-front of her.

"What are those?" she asked looking up at him.  
"Sleeping pills" he said sitting on the table in-front of her, he picked the tray up and popped out two white pills in his hand. He then held his palm out to her along with a glass of water.

"You want me to take them?" she asked blinking up at him.

"Yes, your getting sleep deprivation symptoms" he said.

"Such as what?" Kyra asked irritated.

"The ice-cream was in the oven, your make up is a mess, there's burnt toast stuck in the toaster and look down"

Kyra looked down and saw that her bra was on the outside of her shirt.

"Whoops" she sighed.

"Yeah whoops" Adam said.

"No wonder you didn't let me go to the corner shop" she sighed.

"Just trying to look after ya" Adam said and shook the tablets in his hand.

After another heavy sigh Kyra downed the pills and a few minutes later she was out for the count.

"Hello, wakey wakey Kyra" a distant voice said.

Kyra mumbled and shook her head, refusing to open her eyes.

"Geez, how many pills did he give you. Rise and shine sleepy head" the unfamiliar voice said.

Kyra eventually opened her eyes.

The sun was bright and she squinted, it was a cold, crisp morning. Kyra was very confused to find herself lying on the ground by a frozen over lake.  
"Where am I?" she asked looking around.

Then a guy bobbed next to her.  
"You're in your head silly" he said and then jumped up again.

Kyra blinked again and got up slowly.

"I'm dreaming?" she asked.

"Yep" the man said joining her by the lake.

"Who are you?" Kyra asked turning to look at him.

"I'm, your guarding light" the man said with a slight pause.

"Guarding light" Kyra mumbled "An angel on my shoulder?"

"Please don't flatter me" the man said.

Kyra was really confused.

"Is this real?" she asked.

"Yeah, afraid so"

"Even though it's in my head?"

"Even more so" the man smiled.

He didn't seem threatening; he was quite short for a bloke, probably about the same height as Kyra. He had longish dark hair and a slightly hooked nose, his voice was one you wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Why are you here?" Kyra asked.  
"I'm here to tell you what to do next" he said.

Kyra frowned "I don't need anyone telling me what to do"

"You let Adam tell you what to do"

"That's because he knows what's best for me"

"Oh really" the man said.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but…"  
"I'm gonna stop you right there missy" the man said putting his finger on her lips. Kyra pulled back and the man laughed. "Who was it that saved you from the nasty, horrible demon" he said as if he were talking a child. Kyra didn't answer. "That's what I thought" the man said. "So as I was saying, you need to go find your Father and your brothers and assist them" the man said.

"Nope"

"Kyra" the man said with a stern voice.

"Make me" Kyra said crossing her arms.

"A demon is going to kill your Father" the man said and Kyra looked at him.

"Why should I trust you?" Kyra asked.

"Why would I lie?" the man asked.

Kyra looked at him.

"Lincoln, that's where you're Dad is. This is the address. Go and save him, don't go and he's gonna die" the man said handing her a piece of paper and then Kyra woke up.

"You are the best boyfriend ever" Kyra said as she got into the Mustang and shut the door. Adam leant in the open window.

"You can't choose your family" he sighed and kissed her forehead. "Just be careful"

"Remember what I told you" Kyra said looking at Adam with a concerned face.  
"Check who's behind the door before I open it, salt and holy water are in the kitchen" Adam nodded.

Kyra looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Kyra asked.  
"I'm sure, now go. Your brothers need you" Adam said tapping the roof of the car. Kyra nodded and headed off down the road.

Kyra pulled up at the address she'd be given in her dream. She looked around and frowned. She'd been taken to a disused factory.

"Bullshit" she mumbled and was about to drive off when she heard the sound of an engine. She followed the sound and was pleased to see her Father's truck, just as she was about to run forward she saw another figure in the darkness. It was a woman; she had blonde short hair and was wearing a red jacket. She was watching John and Kyra decided to hand back and watch her Dad's back.

Kyra followed the blonde woman, who she decided was a demon, as the blonde woman followed John. As the demon took short cuts Kyra sometimes lost sight of her Father but he soon came back into view as the demon closed in. Kyra came to a stop behind some rusty barrel as John stopped inside a room, the demon came out and John seemed to know who she was.

They started talking and Kyra wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. She gasped when she recognised another demon appear, it was Tom, the demon from the ally way. They continued to shout and then the female demon shouted "NOW!"

Kyra watched as John handed over a gun, Kyra was so confused. Obviously she'd missed quite a bit. She watched Tom ready the gun and the click echoed in the large room. He then suddenly shot the female demon.

"You shot me!" she shouted "I can't believe you just shot me!"

"It's a fake!" Tom said throwing the gun to the side. The gun slid over the floor and landed right next to Kyra's feet, she silently picked it up and hooked it into her belt.

So from what had been said so far Kyra could make out the following. Tom and the women were demons and they wanted a special gun that was in John's possession. The gun seemed to be strong enough to kill demons, that was one powerful gun. No wonder the demons wanted it.

Both the demons then started to walk towards John.

"You're dead John. Your boys are dead" the female demon shouted.

"I've never used the gun, how could I know it wouldn't work?" John said moving backwards.

"I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot!" the demon shouted.

"Well then I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real" John said and Kyra smiled.

She hadn't seen his for years and yet he hadn't changed a bit.

"That's funny John, we're gonna strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny"

Kyra decided that she needed to intervene so she hit on of the barrels as hard as she could. The loud bang gave both her and John a chance to run.

Just by chance Kyra and John ran into each other in the underground pathways.

"Dad!" Kyra exclaimed and John pulled her into his arms.  
"What are you doing here Kyra?" he asked almost crossly.

"Saving your butt" Kyra said.

"Come on" John said pulling her down a corridor.

John suddenly stopped and started messing around with a valve, suddenly water sprayed out.

"Come on" Kyra said pulling on his sleeve.

She held her breath as the two demons came running around the corner. Tom looked at her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful" he smirked and John put his arm protectively in-front of Kyra. Still smirking Tom stepped forward but he screamed when the water burned his shoes.

"Holy water John. Real cute" the female shouted.

John laughed and he pulled on Kyra's jacket, motioning her into a run.

"Who is that demon?" Kyra asked John as they ran outside.

"Her name is Meg" John said as they came to a stop by his truck. They both looked down at the slashed tires. "Damn it" John sighed.

"I parked over here" Kyra said running over to her car. "Damn it!" she exclaimed seeing that her tires were also burst.

"This way" John said turning backwards and Kyra followed.

"We're lost" Kyra said after a while of running.

John reached into his pocket and got his phone out but he suddenly flew backwards hitting the wall. His phone flew into the air and hit Kyra's head before it landed on the ground.  
"Ow!" she shouted.

There was a laugh and Tom walked out the darkness.

"That was impressive" he said smiling as he walked forwards.

Kyra reached around her back and laid her hand on the gun behind her back.

"Not so fast" Tom said and Kyra suddenly found herself unable to move. She struggled to move her arm away from the gun as Tom approached her.

"You are so sneaky" Tom said coming to a stop only inches from Kyra, he reached around her back and put his hand on top of hers on the gun. He didn't take his eyes of hers for a second.

"Get away from her!" John shouted.

"Oh John, I forgot you were there" Tom said.

He pulled the gun out of Kyra's belt and slammed her to the wall next to John.

"You okay kid?" John asked and Kyra nodded.

"Ah ha" she said.

"Isn't that touching?" Tom said tilting his head to the side.

Meg soon appeared out the black.

"Look what I've got sis" Tom said.

"Ever heard the expression, kill two birds with one stone?" Meg asked.

"Let me have a go Meg" Tom said, not taking his eyes of Kyra.

"With pleasure, I only need John" Meg said.

Kyra suddenly dropped to the floor and Tom quickly ran over and grabbed her arms behind her back.

"KYRA!" John shouted as Tom dragged her away.  
"DAD!" Kyra shouted back but as quickly as he had arrived Tom disappeared into the darkness with Kyra in tow.

"You're not going to get anything from me" Kyra said as Tom threw her into a room inside the factory.

"On the country, I'm going to get a lot from you" Tom said shutting and locking the door behind him. Kyra stood in the middle of the room and he looked at her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Target practise" Tom said and Kyra suddenly flew across the room and hit the wall. She landed on the floor with a thud and groaned in pain. "Entertainment" Tom said throwing her into another wall. "Companionship" he said with a slower tone, this time he didn't chuck her across the room but he walked over to her and bent down. "Love" he said with a more questioning voice.

"Yeah, love" Kyra laughed "Sorry bud, I'm taken"

"No your not" Tom said getting angry and standing up.

He looked down at Kyra as if he were thinking of what he could do.

"You're weak, pathetic" Kyra said as she rolled onto her side.

Tom then started to kick her side; he then pushed her over and straddled her hips.

"Kicking a girl?" Kyra laughed looking up at him.

Even more angered Tom started to punch Kyra's head, after four or five hits he climbed of her and Kyra rolled onto her front and spat blood from her mouth. The door suddenly opened and Meg stood there.

"Tom, you were supposed to convince her to join us" she sighed looking down at the bloody Kyra.

"She made me angry" Tom said looking at the damage he caused.

"Well get her to the hotel" Meg said and then left the room.

Tom walked over to Kyra and picked her up in his arms.

"Get of me" Kyra said but she was in too much pain to wriggle free. It wasn't long till Kyra blacked out in his arms.

Slowly Kyra began to open her eyes. Her head throbbed and ached. She attempted to move her arms but they were tied to the wardrobe handles behind her. She looked around and saw her Father tied onto the bed.

"Dad?" she called in a little voice.

When he didn't answer she called again. "Dad!"

Suddenly making her jump the door burst open and a man stood there with a woman behind him.

"Be quiet" the man said and as he blinked his eyes turned black.

"You demons are friggin everywhere" Kyra sighed.

Then the woman came out from behind the man and stabbed a needle into Kyra's arm.

"What the bloody hell was…" Kyra didn't even get time to finish her sentence before she fell asleep.

"Dad" a familiar voice said.

"Kyra" another familiar voice said.

Kyra blinked her eyes open to see Sam's eyes darting all over her face, probably taking in all the cuts and bruises Tom had given her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Helping" Kyra smiled and Sam looked at her sympathetically.

Sam cut the ropes on Kyra's wrists and helped her to stand; he then pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

"I've missed you too" Kyra said hugging him back. They both then looked over at Dean who was leaning over John.

"He's still breathing, Dad wake up DAD!" Dean shouted.

Dean went to cut the ties holding John down.

"Wait, wait" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He could be possessed for all we know" Sam said.

"What are you, nuts?" Dean said.

"We gotta be sure" Sam said reaching into his bag and bringing out a small flask.

"You cut Kyra loose without testing her" Dean said.

"Oi" Kyra frowned.

"Hi by the way" Dean said.

Sam suddenly threw some holy water into Kyra's face; she froze and spat some out onto the floor.

"Geez Sammy" she exclaimed and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"Happy?" Sam said to Dean who shrugged and then sprinkled some water onto John.

John then started to wake up "Sam, why are you splashing water on me?"

"Dad are you okay?" Dean asked cutting the ropes.

"They've been drugging me" John said as Dean helped him up. John then saw Kyra's beat up face.

"Sweetheart" he said.  
"I'm okay Dad" Kyra smiled even though it hurt her face to do so.

"Where's the colt?" John asked.

"Don't worry Dad, its safe" Sam said.

"Good boys, good boys" John said as they help him up.

As the Winchesters hobbled towards the door a fireman and porter came in who were obviously possessed by demons.

"Go, go back" Dean said shoving everyone back inside the bedroom.

Just as Sam managed to lock the door the fireman's axe came smashing through.

"Here's Johnny" Kyra laughed.

Sam bent down and poured some salt along the bottom of the door, almost as soon as the salt was down the banging on the door stopped.

Dean piled John through the window and between then Kyra and John climbed down the fire exit.

Kyra moved John so that he was leaning against the wall and waited for Sam and Dean to come. Sam came down first and as he ran out into the road Tom rammed him to the ground.

"SAM!" Kyra shouted.

She ran over and jumped on Tom's back, she wrestled him backwards and he tripped on the pavement and fell on top of Kyra. She could hardly breathe from being winded.

"If you wanted a hug Kyra you only had to ask" Tom said and then Sam appeared and pulled Tom away. As Kyra tried to catch her breath she saw Tom swat Dean away who landed on a car bonnet. Tom then proceeded to punch Sam around the head over and over. Kyra ran over to Dean and shook him.

"Where is it Dean, where's the colt?" she shouted at him.

Dean glanced over to Sam's duffle bag that had been thrown aside in the chaos. Kyra ran over to it and rummaged.

There was suddenly a loud shot that rang through the air. Tom froze mid punch and fell side-wards. Everybody turned to the source of the noise. Dean ran over to Sam and pulled him up, along with John they all look at Kyra who had the colt in her hand. She was still holding it in the air, staring blankly at the dead Tom.

"Kyra" Dean said trying to snap her out of her daze. When she didn't respond he shouted "KYRA!"

"Yeah" she blinked looking over at Dean who was propping Sam up.

"Move" he said and she slowly got into a run and followed them.

Dean drove everybody at a hut that was in the middle of nowhere. Dean ushered John into one of the back rooms and Kyra and Sam took turns cleaning each other up. When Dean came back Kyra had cleared all the blood from Sam's face and he was just finishing hers.

"How is he?" Sam asked Dean but not taking his eyes of Kyra's cut lip.

"He just needs a little rest, that's all. How are you two?"

"Fine" Kyra nodded.

"I'll survive" Sam said. "There" he whispered to Kyra as he finished dabbing blood away. Kyra leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks" she whispered and Sam hugged her gently before Kyra sat back on the couch and rested her head. Dean watched the pair, because their age was similar Sam and Kyra had always had a close relationship that Dean was a little jealous of.

"Hey you don't think we were followed here do you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I mean we could have found a more out of the way place to hole up" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam sighed. He looked around the room and then looked at Kyra. "Hey Kyra" he said and she looked up at him sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"You saved my life back there" he said.

"And I'd do it over and over again" Kyra smiled weakly.

"So I guess your glad I brought the gun huh?" Dean smiled.

"Dude, I'm trying to say thank you here" Sam said turning to look at Dean crossly.

Dean shrugged and started to clean his gun collection.

"Kyra, Kyra wake up" Sam said.

Kyra slowly blinked her eyes open and looked around the room. Dean was one side of the room and Sam was the other. By the door stood John.  
"What's going on?" Kyra asked as she stood up. As both her feet hit the floor she flew side-wards and was pinned to the wall.

"I could have killed you a hundred times today" John said walking forwards. He moved closer to Dean and Kyra had the sense to stay quiet, for now.

"But this, this is worth the wait" John said wit malice in his voice. "Your Dad, he's in here with me" John or what was a demon said. He looked at Dean and smirked. "Trapped inside his own meat-suite. He says hi by the way. He's gonna tear you apart, he's gonna taste the iron in your blood" the demon controlling John said.

"Let him go or I swear to god" Dean said in a deep voice.

"What, what are you and god gonna do? You see as far as I'm concerned this is justice"

"Justice for what?" Kyra asked.

"Kyra quiet" Dean warned.

The demon ignored Kyra and moved closer to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours that was my daughter"

"Who Meg?" Dean asked in a hush voice.

The demon then turned and walked over to Kyra, as he got closer Kyra could see his yellow eyes.

"The one in the ally that was my boy" he said.

"You understand?" yellow eyes asked turning back to Dean.

"You gotta be kidding me" Dean said.

"What? You're the only one who can have a family, you destroyed my children" the demon said.

"They were trying to kill us, if they had just left us alone then we wouldn't have destroyed them" Kyra said and Dean looked at her angrily.

"Kyra I won't tell you again" he said with a deep tone.

"Why aren't I allowed to speak, why have you always got to be the dictator?"

"You should listen to your sister for once Dean. I mean she's not going to be here that long. How would you feel if I killed your family?" the demon asked.

Kyra looked from Dean to Sam, the whole time Sam remained still.

The demon then smiled "Oh that's right, I forgot I did. Still two wrongs don't make a right"

"You son of a bitch" Dean said.

"I wanna know why, why'd you do it?" Sam suddenly asked. The demon turned and slowly walked towards him.

"You mean, why'd I kill Mummy and pretty little Jess?" it asked.

"Yeah" Sam said.

The demon then turned back to Dean.

"You know I never told you this but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him, been shopping for rings and everything, you wanna know why?" the demon asked now standing in-front of Sam. "Because they got in the way"

"In the way of what?" Sam asked.

"My plans for you Sammy, you and all the children like you"

"Listen, do you mind just getting this over with cause I really can't stand the monologging" Dean interrupted.

"Again" the demon said spinning around "Exactly like Kyra said, a dictator. Always wanting the lime light, hey Dean? Funny, but that's all apart of your M.O isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain, mask the truth" the demon said.

"Oh yeah, what's that" Dean said with his Die Hard attitude.

"You know you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam he's clearly John's favourite, even when they fight its more concern than he's ever shown you. And little Kyra, his baby girl, his princess that he'd do anything to protect" the demon said venomously.

"I bet your real proud of your kids to huh, oh wait I forgot me and Kyra wasted them" Dean said with a smirk.

He then suddenly let out a cry of pain.

"Dean!" both Kyra and Sam shouted.

They watched as blood started to seep from their older brother's chest.

"Don't you let it kill me!" Dean shouted at John.

Meanwhile Sam shouted and pulled at the force holding him to the wall. Kyra watched the events unfold in-front of her; she tried really hard not to let tears fall from her eyes. Dean screamed louder and blood started to come out his mouth.

"Dean!" Kyra exclaimed as she started to pull forwards, trying to break free.

"Dad, please" Dean begged.

"Don't give up Dean" Kyra said "Don't give up"  
He then passed out and his head hung low.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. "No!"  
A few seconds passed and then John spoke quietly "Stop, stop it"

"Dad fight, don't let it win!" Kyra shouted.

Suddenly Sam managed to grab the colt and he stood in the middle of the room pointing it at John.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy" the demon said taking control.

"I know" Sam said and shot the gun.

Kyra gasped as for a second she thought Sam had gone for a fatal shot but he's only hit John's leg. John's body started to flash like it was lightning then both him, Dean and Kyra fell to the floor. Dean gasped for air and John didn't move.

"Dean!" Kyra said rushing over.

"Hey Dean, oh god. You lost a lot of blood" Sam said joining her and Dean's side.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked.

"He's here, he's right here Dean"

"Go check on him" Dean whispered and when Sam protested Kyra went over and looked at John.

"Dad" she whispered.

"Sammy!" he suddenly shouted regaining consciousness. "Its still alive, it's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me, you shoot me in the heart son" he said.

Kyra fumbled backwards and Sam stepped forwards and pointed the gun.

"Do it now!" John shouted.

"Sam don't you do it" Dean whispered from the floor.

"Shush" Kyra said kneeling down to him.

"You gotta do it, I can't hold on much longer" John said pain stricken.

A few seconds passed and Sam lowered the gun as he did John screamed and black smoke flooded out his mouth. The siblings watched it go.

"Come on, get them in the car!" Kyra said as she started to pull Dean up.

"Just hold on alright, the hospitals only ten minutes away" Sam said to John who was in the front passenger's seat. Kyra and Dean were in the back, leaning on each other for support. Although it was more Dean leaning on Kyra, she wasn't hurt that bad but she was scared that Dean was more hurt than he was letting on.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy, why didn't you kill it?" John asked.

Sam looked at the wiry Dean in the back seat; he then looked at Kyra who shrugged.

"Look, we still got the colt, we still have the one bullet left we should start over alright I mean we already…"

There was suddenly a bright light and the car was pounded sideways. Kyra was forced onto Dean in the backseat and she slammed her head against the window making her black out. The last thing she heard was the song Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival playing on the radio.


	3. In My Time of Dying

"Kyra, sweetie wakey wakey, you've been out for ages" a male voice said.

Kyra blinked opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a garden. Surrounding her were the most brightly coloured flowers she'd ever seen. Sitting cross legged next to her was the man from her last dream.

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yep, but look at the bright side, you get to talk to me" he said.

"Are you going to be in every one of my dreams?" Kyra asked sitting up.

"Well that depends" he said reached forward and pulling grass out her hair.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on weather you need me or not"

"Weather I need you? Look dude I don't even know who you are" Kyra said crossly.

"My name is Gabriel" he said standing up.

"Gabriel, like the angel" Kyra asked getting up as well.

"If you put it like that then yes" he said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Why is an angel, following me?" Kyra asked, she could hardly believe angels exist let alone having one watching her.

"Lets just say that the big man upstairs wants to keep a close eye on you" Gabriel said.

Kyra looked down at the floor. "Why?" she asked

"Honey if I understood half of what that man said" Gabriel said placing a hand on her shoulder. "All I know is that I've been assigned to you and your not going to die on my watch" he said and clicked his fingers.

Kyra's eyes shot open and she sat up, she immediately choked on the tubes and pipes that were down her throat.

"DOCTOR!" someone shouted.

Before anyone had arrived Kyra had pulled the tubes from her throat and was in a coughing fit. She leant over the side of the bed and someone produced a tub just in time for her to vomit into. Once she'd finished being sick she looked up and saw Sam.

"Sammy!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her back and held her tightly.

"Ky, I thought I was gonna loose you" Sam said as he pressed his face into her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A demon ran us off the road" he replied.

"What about Dad and Dean?" Kyra asked pulling away.

"Dad's asleep, Dean though. He got hurt pretty bad" Sam said, Kyra could see the tears in his eyes.

"Find my clothes Sam" she said and he nodded.

The pair raced their way to where Dean as lying in a bed. The doctors followed and tried to stop Kyra.

"Please you've just woken up from a coma, you need to rest" they kept telling her.

"I'm fine, just fix my brother" she kept replying.

They came to a stop next to Dean; he was all scratched and bruised and had various pipes and needles sticking into him.

"Dean!" Kyra whispered and rushed to his side. She leant on the bed and stroked his forehead with her thumb.

"What the hell you doing dude, wake up" she whispered as tears sprung to her eyes.

Sam stood behind her, just looking at Dean's frozen body. The beeping heart monitor seemed to be the only thing assuring them that Dean was still alive.

"Your Father's awake" a doctor said coming into the room. "You can go see him if you like"

"Doc what about my brother?" Sam asked.

"Well he's sustained serious injury, blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney but it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There are early signs of cerebral edema"

"Well what can we do?" Sam asked meanwhile Kyra stayed silent.

"Well we won't know his full condition till he wakes up. If he wakes up…" the doctor said slowly.

"If what do you mean if, off course he's going to wake up" Kyra said crossly and Sam held his hand out to tell her to be quiet.

"If?" he questioned.

"I have to be honest most people with his injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard but you need to have realistic expectations son" the doctor said to Sam. He then looked at Kyra.

"You can go around expecting miracles"

Kyra looked up at Sam who looked down at her. The doctor gave them a nod and then left the room.

"Lets go talk to Dad" Sam said and rushed out the room. Kyra kissed Dean's head quickly and followed Sam down the hall.

When she eventually found the right room she saw her Dad passing Sam a credit card.

"Give them my insurance" he told Sam.

"Elroy Mcgillicuddy?" he asked looking at the name on the card.

"And his three loving kids" John added, he then noticed Kyra standing in the doorway.

"Sweetheart" he said and Kyra rushed over to him. She practically leapt up onto the bed and in his arms. She started to cry and he hugged her tighter.

"I'm so scared Dad" she sobbed.

"It's okay, everything going to be alright" he said.

After a few minutes of hugging Kyra got up and moved over to the window, all the stress was giving her a headache.

"So, what else did the doctor say about Dean?" John asked.

"Nothing" Sam said shaking his head.

Kyra folded her arms and started to chew her thumb nail, she stared nervously out the window. Was Dean going to be okay? If not then what were they going to do? Could she cope wit his death? How would Sam cope? Was Adam okay? How was Gabriel going to affect her life? So many questions with no answers.

"Look if the doctors won't do anything then we'll have to. That's all" Sam said. "I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him and…"

"We'll look for someone" John said.

Sam nodded.

"But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone"

"Why the hell not?" Kyra asked breaking out her trance.

"Why not?" Sam also interjected "I found that faith healer before"

"Alright, that was one in a million"

"So what, we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam asked crossly.

"No, I said we'd look" John said getting irritated. "I'll check under every stone"

There was silence as the three lingered in their own thoughts.

"Where's the colt?" John suddenly asked.

"You can't be serious" Kyra said stepping forward. "A gun, you're asking about a stupid gun?"

"It's not just a gun Ky" John said and looked back at Sam. "Where is it?"

"Your son is dying and you're worried about the colt?" Sam asked with the same tone of voice as Kyra.

"We are hunting this demon and maybe its hunting us too that gun maybe our only card" John said.

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard of I-83" Sam sighed.

"You gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside"

"I already called Bobby, he's like an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place" Sam said.

"Alright" John nodded "You and Kyra go meet up with Bobby. You get the colt and bring it back and watch out for hospital security"

"I think I got it covered" Sam said.

"I'm staying here" Kyra said.

"Ky, do as your told" John sighed.

"No, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm staying here weather you like it or not. Besides Dean might wake up" she said.

"Hey" John said as Sam got up to leave. "Here, I made a list of things I need. Have Bobby pick em up" he said handing some paper to Sam.

"Acacia, oil of Abramelin" Sam said and Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Not pants and socks then" she sighed turning back to the window.

"What's this stuff for?" Sam asked.

"Protection" John replied.

Sam nodded. "Hey Dad" he said just as he got to the door "You know the demon he said he had plans for me and children like me. You have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't" John said quietly.

As Sam left Kyra shuddered, she suddenly felt tense, angry and suspicious. She looked over to the opposite corner of the room.

"You alright" John asked.

"Yeah" she nodded sitting on the edge of the bed.

She spent around half an hour talking to John, he asked her how Adam was doing and answered her questions about what had happened the past few months. She then went down the hall and sat with Dean for a further half an hour.

Feeling faint from the stale hospital air she decided to go outside. The hospital had a small area that was presumably the garden; she sat down on the bench and closed her eyes. She laughed to herself and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" she said and took in a deep breath "Gabriel, hey, uh, can we talk?" she said and opened one eye. She couldn't see him so closed her eye again.

"I don't know what to do" she continued "Dean can't die"

"Who said he can't die, he's only human after all" a voice said from behind her. She spun around and saw Gabriel standing behind her. He smiled and walked around and sat next to her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Kyra sighed, she looked at her hands. "I'm not sure" she said.

"Well you can't just call me for no reason Kyra. As much as I like seeing you I do have other fish to fry" he said.

"Oh" she said "Sorry"

"So let me guess, you want me to save Dean" he said and Kyra looked up at him shocked.

"You can?" she asked.

"I saved you didn't I?" he said and Kyra looked away. "That's it, figure it out" Gabriel said leaning back on the bench.

"Did I die in the crash?" she asked.

"BINGO got it in one" Gabriel said clapping his hands.

"I died?" Kyra mumbled.

"But your alive now" Gabriel assured her. "Now, you'd better get back inside"

"What about Dean?" Kyra asked and Gabriel stood up.

"I'm your guardian angel Ky, not Dean's. Let fate take its course" he said and then disappeared. Kyra could faintly hear the flap of wings.

"What if I don't like fate?" Kyra mumbled and then headed inside.

Before she went to talk to her Dad she diverted into Dean's room. He was still lying in the same position. Kyra sat on the bed and covered his hand with hers.

"Please, don't leave me" she whispered and then John wheeled into the room. Kyra was a little taken aback to the sight of him in a wheelchair.  
"Hey" she said wiping tears from her face.

"Hey darling" he said moving to the end of the bed.

John didn't say anything so Kyra stayed quiet, she could tell when he needed alone time.

A nurse came into the room and looked at John.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked him.

"I just, wanted to see my son" he replied.

"Dad, you need rest too" Kyra said. She got up and walked around the back of the chair. She started to wheel him slowly back to his own room.

"Your gonna get into bed and rest" Kyra said.

"Well doesn't look like I'm gonna have much choice" John smiled.

"Not with nurse Kyra around" Kyra smiled.

She then leant over and whispered in his ear. "Do you think we'd get in trouble if we chair surfed down the hall?" she asked and John laughed.

"Kyra you're a grown woman now, not a child" he said as they turned into his room.

"I can still be a kid" she said as she helped in lie down, not long had he been settled when Sam walked in. Kyra knew her brother well enough to be able to tell that he had his angry face on. He had a green duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"You're quiet" John said.

"Sam" Kyra asked hesitantly.

He walked over to the bed and threw the bag down; it hit the floor with a very loud thud.

"Think I wouldn't find out?" he asked John crossly.

"Find out what?" Kyra asked sitting forward in the chair next to the bed.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"That stuff from Bobby!" Sam shouted crossly pointing at the bag "You don't use it to ward of a demon, you use it to summon one. Your planning on bring the demon here aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown!"

"I have a plan Sam" John said.

"That's exactly my point!" Sam shouted "Dean is dying and you have a plan, you know what you care more about killing this demon than saving your own son!"

"Don't so this, do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean!" John shouted.

"Please don't argue" Kyra tried to shout above the noise but her voice was no where near as loud as the two men. "This is not going to help Dean"

She got up and walked around to where there was a glass on a table, she thought twice about throwing it in someone's face but she couldn't decide whose.

"How, how is revenge gonna help him?" Sam shouted "You're not thinking about anybody but yourself. It's the same selfish obsession"

"Don't do this…" Kyra heard inside her head, she was sure it sounded like Dean. She looked around even though she knew he was still unconscious a few rooms down.

"I thought it was your obsession too, this demon killed your Mother, killed your girlfriend" John said pointing a finger at Sam "And it was probably the one that killed Trina" John said looking at Kyra. "You begged me to be part of this hunt!" he yelled. "Now if you killed that god damn thing when you had the chance none of this would have happened!"

"It was possessing you Dad; I would have killed you too!"

"Yeah and your brother would be awake!" John retorted.

"Quit shouting!" Kyra yelled.

"Shut up both of you…" Kyra heard Dean's voice again. She felt a cold shiver and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Go to hell" Sam said.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake!" John shouted.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Dean shouted and the glass flew from the table in-front of Kyra and smashed on the floor. Kyra screamed, she wasn't sure weather it was because of the smashing glass or because she heard Dean inside her head. Was she going finally going mad?

Both John and Sam looked at the broken glass.

"Dude I full on Swayze'd that mother…" Dean said.

Kyra's eyes went wide. She then ran out the room and raced outside. Once she'd got around the corner she leaned against the wall and was sick again.

"What's the problem now?" a voice that Kyra was getting used to asked. She stood up straight and looked at Gabriel.

"What have you done to me?" she asked.

"I gave you a sixth sense. If you get what I mean" he said.

"You mean 'I see dead people' sixth sense?" she asked.

"Not quite see but hear them, definitely" Gabriel said side-stepping her sick. "Now off you go" he said and Kyra suddenly felt a tugging sensation in her stomach. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was back inside the hospital.

"Thanks for the lift" she mumbled and rushed back to Dean's room. When she got there Dean was still in the bed tied to all the machinery. She walked to his side and looked at his still face.

"Are you, there?" she asked, not really knowing what to say. There wasn't an answer and she sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "I'm loosing it" she whispered.

The heart monitor then started to go crazy. Kyra looked up and stood.

"DOCTER, HELP, NURSE" she yelled and an all manner of medical people came running. She was pushed backwards to the door; she covered her mouth with her hand and didn't try to stop her tears. "Come on Dean" she whispered. Sam then ran towards her.

"Sam" she said and he put an arm around her. They watched as the doctors shocked Dean's heart into action again. The younger siblings watched as their elder brother fought for his life.

"No, come on" Sam said shaking his head.

Kyra then felt cold again, she turned and looked behind Sam's shoulder.

"You get the hell away from me, stay back!" she heard Dean's voice again. She pressed herself into Sam as she tried to hide from the voice.

"I said get back!" Dean's shout echoed in her head.

"Kyra" Sam said and she looked up at him. "Did you hear something?"

"Dean" she said and Sam slowly nodded.

They both turned back to Dean's body. The heart monitor then started to beep again and they sighed in relief.

"We have a pulse, we're back into sinus rhythm" one of the nurses said.

"Oh thank god" Sam sighed.

As the doctors dispersed Kyra headed back into the room and sat down in the chair. She crossed her leg over and rested her head back. Sam stayed in the hallway, staring at Dean's body.

Sam left her for a few minutes and then cleared his throat.

"Kyra, we need to go talk to Dad" he said and she looked up at him and nodded. She slowly got up out the chair and followed him down the hall to John's room.

"Something's going on" Sam said as they walked into the room. He went and stood by John's bed and Kyra went over to the window.

"We felt something" she mumbled, her thumb in her mouth again.

"What do you mean, you felt something" John asked.

"I don't know…" Sam said looking at Kyra for support but she didn't give any. "It felt like, Dean" he said. "Like he was there just out of eye shot or something, I don't know if it's my physic thing or what"

"It can't be, I could hear him too" Kyra said looking at them.

"But do you even think it's possible, do you think a spirit could be around?" Sam asked.

"Anything's possible" John nodded.

"Well there's one way to find out" Sam said heading out the room.

"Where you going?" John and Kyra asked at the same time.

"I gotta pick something up, but I'll be back" Sam said.

"Wait Sam" John said "I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay"

Sam nodded and left, Kyra looked at John with a piercing look.

"We both know that was a lie" she said crossly and looked back out the window.

"Kyra" John said slowly.

"No Dad, for once could you just stop" she said looking at him with teary eyes. "We have to accept the fact that Dean might not make it out this one, he might never wake up and all you're concerned about is hunting a demon"

He opened his mouth to speak but Kyra held her hand up "I've had enough" she said and stood up to leave.

"Ky, have you phoned Adam?" he asked and she turned around slowly.

"Don't say his name, don't you ever talk about him. Adam and this life are to be kept separate. Do you understand?" she asked crossly.

"Just talk to him" John said "I won't say anything more about it"

"Good" Kyra said exiting the room. She wiped her tears away as she walked quickly down the hall. Knowing that she wasn't allowed to use her phone in the hospital she went outside into the parking lot and paused. Her phone seemed to weigh a ton in her hand, her fingers moved slowly as she found Adam's number and rung it. On the fifth ring he picked up.

"Kyra" he said and the sound of his voice saying her name made her freeze. "Kyra are you there. Baby speak to me" he said.

"Adam" she said eventually. She broke down into tears.

"Sweetheart, what's happened?" Adam asked, the concern overpowering his normally firm voice. After Kyra had composed herself she spoke.

"We were in a car crash" she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine but Dean. He's, he's in a coma. The doctors don't think he's gonna wake up" she said breaking down again.

"Ky, do you want me to come?" he asked and Kyra suddenly pulled it together.

"No, Adam. Stay where you are" she said.

"I can't leave you in this state" Adam said.

"Sam's here and so is Dad. Please just stay home, I'll be back as soon as I can" Kyra said, sniffing.

"Alright, but call me as soon as there's news" he said and Kyra nodded.

"I will, I love you" she said tearfully.

"I love you too" Adam said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

After she'd hung up Kyra fell to her knees, her phone hit the floor and Kyra held her face in her hands. She then felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Gabriel.

"Cheer up Kyra" he said.

"How am I supposed to cheer up? My family is falling apart" she said.

"There's still hope" Gabriel said and Kyra looked at him crossly.

"What do you know about hope?"

"Honey I'm an angel, I invented hope" he said giving her shoulders a squeeze. "Now Sam's nearly back, stand up and wipe your face. You need to be strong, your brothers need you" Gabriel and the sound of wings came and he was gone. Kyra had only just stood up when Sam walked into the parking lot. He saw Kyra and walked over to her quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just called Adam" she said waving her phone and he nodded. Kyra noticed the brown bag in his hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"Come on" Sam said taking her hand and pulling her back in the direction of the hospital.

"Hey" Sam said gently as they entered Dean's room. "I think maybe you're around and if you are, you'll make fun of me for this. But um, there's one way we can talk" Sam said reaching into the bag. Kyra managed to hold her laugh as Sam brought out a Ouija Board.

"I hate to agree with you but that might actually work" she said and Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"It's worth a shot" he said and walked to the middle of the room.

Kyra watched as Sam set the board on the floor and sat down in-front of it. Sam then looked up at her.

"Are you helping or not?" he asked and with a roll of her eyes Kyra sat down opposite him and placed her hands on the wooden dial.

Sam took a deep breath before talking "Dean, Dean are you here?" he asked and they waited for a response but nothing came.

"Maybe you're not doing it right" Kyra said.

"Well you try then" Sam said irritated.

Kyra looked down at the board and then up again at the empty air. "Dean you sorry son of a bitch, get the hell down of your high horse and play with the board!" she said and a few seconds later the dial moved.

"_God I feel like I'm at a slumber party…"_ Kyra heard Dean's voice in her head and she smiled. They watched as the dial highlighted the YES.

"Oh it's good to hear from you man. It hasn't been the same without you Dean" Sam said with a sigh of relieve.

"_Damn straight…"_ Dean answered.

The dial then started to move again. "Dean, what?" Sam asked. They both watched as it started to spell out a word. "H…U…N…T what hunting? Are you hunting?" Sam asked.

The dial then moved to yes.

"What are you hunting Dean?" Kyra asked. She could feel Dean's cold energy surrounding her as the dial moved. She glanced at Sam but he didn't seem to be feeling it all.

"_I don't think its killing people, I think its taking them. You know, when they're times up" _Dean said. They watched as the word Reaper was spelt out.

"Is it after you?" Sam asked.

Kyra looked at him and then at the board again.

It moved to YES.

"If it's here naturally, then there's no way to stop it" Sam said.

"There must be a way" Kyra said.

"No Ky, there isn't. The reapers don't decide who live and who dies" Sam said.

"Then who does?" Kyra asked and for a brief second Sam looked upwards as if he were looking into the sky.

"I don't know" he replied.

"_You can't kill death"_ Dean said.

Sam then got up and took the board with him. He was mumbling to himself and Kyra followed behind.

"Sam, where are you going?" she called but he didn't reply.

They walked to John's room but when they got there he was gone.

"Sam, you didn't bring that stuff he wanted back with you. Did you?" she asked, he looked down at her slowly. "Ah Sam, you now for a grad student you can be really air headed sometimes" she said turning down the hall.

"Kyra, where are you going?" Sam called.

"To find Dad" she called back.

Kyra had a fairly decent idea where she would find John. The basement was always going to be a good place to start. She managed to find the stairs leading down but just as she was starting to descend an arm shot out in-front of her blocking her way.

"Gabriel" Kyra said looking up at the angel.

"Where are you going Kyra?" he asked.

"To find my Dad" she answered "Move"

"No, I can't do that" Gabriel said.

"Gabby, move your arm out the way" Kyra said trying to push past him. As she did he grabbed her arm and she felt the tugging sensation in her stomach. She then opened her eyes to the hallway outside Dean's room.

"Gabriel, quit getting in the way" Kyra said crossly.

"Death was down there Kyra, I couldn't let you go. Just stay by the sidelines" he said walking towards the vending machine. Kyra watched as he got a coffee and then walked back over to her and placed it in her hands.

"Help Sam" he said and then came to sound of flapping wings.

Kyra turned around and looked back in the direction of the basement. She gave it a thought about going back but she then heard Sam's voice talking to Dean. With a heavy sigh she walked inside the room.

"Hey" she said and handed him the coffee.

"Thanks, did you find Dad" he replied.

"Nope, but he can look after himself, what are you doing?" Kyra asked sitting in the chair.

"I was about to talk to Dean" Sam said and she nodded.

"Natter away" she said and rested back.

"Dad wasn't in his room" Sam said to Dean.

"_Where is he?"_ Dean asked. Kyra sighed and squeezed her eyes shut; she was going to find it really hard to sit there and hear Dean's voice in her head and not see his body moving.

"But I got Dad's journal, who knows there maybe something in here" Sam said opening the book up. Kyra had always admired her Dad's journal, when she was a kid she had always wanted to read it like a bedtime story. Sam flicked through it and then came to a stop.

"Find something?" Kyra asked.

"_Thanks for not giving up on me guys"_ Dean suddenly said. Kyra looked into the general direction that she thought his voice came from.

"You won't give up on us" she whispered.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Nothing" she replied "So come on, what'd you find?"

"_Son of a bitch"_ came Dean's reply. Kyra then felt his presence leave and she sat up. "What does it say?" she asked getting up and going over to Sam's side.

"It says that reapers can alter human perception, it helps comfort their lost souls before their taken to the afterlife" Sam said and Kyra looked at him.

"I think Dean's onto it" she said and Sam looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can here him, I've been hearing him talk" Kyra said and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Since when?" he asked raising his voice a little.

"Since he smashed the glass" Kyra said looking away.

"So you're telling me you've been hearing him all this time? And you didn't say anything?" Sam asked crossly.

"Yes, and I didn't say anything because it wouldn't have achieved anything" Kyra said raising her voice back. Sam took a second to respond.

"Is it just Dean you can hear?" he asked and Kyra looked straight though him.

"I can't hear everyone Sam; I think I can only hear Dean because he's unconscious" Kyra said and he nodded.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Wait, for either Dad or Dean to get back" Kyra said sitting back down in the chair and closing her eyes.

"Dean are you here, I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. Bit I'll keep trying alright. As long as you keep fighting. I mean come you can't, you can't leave me alone here with Dad we'll kill each other. You know that an, Kyra needs you man. She acts tough but she needs you the most. She's the baby, the baby girl who needs her big brother. And I don't know how I can possibly keep strong for her when I can't even keep strong for myself. Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again, can you hear me?"

Kyra kept her eyes shut; she didn't want Sam to know that she was awake and could hear him. Though all of this she'd totally forgotten to ask Sam how he was feeling and coping.

Then making them both jump Dean started to choke on his tubes. Kyra jumped up and looked at Sam shocked.

"Help, we need help!" Sam shouted.

Around an hour later Dean was sitting up in the bed and the doctor from before was marvelling over his notes.

"I can't explain it, the edema's vanished, the internal contusions are healed and your vitals are good. You gotta have some kind of angel watching over you" the doctor said looking at Dean.

"Thanks Doc" Dean nodded, the doctor left and Dean looked at his younger sibling.

"You said a reaper was after me" he asked.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"How'd I ditch it?" Dean asked.

"You got me" Sam asked.

"So you don't remember anything?" Kyra asked and Dean shook his head.

"No, nothing. Except this pit in my stomach. Guys something's wrong" he replied.

There was then a knock at the door and all three siblings looked up.

"How you feeling dude?" John asked, leaning on the door frame.

Kyra immediately knew something was up; maybe it was her sixth sense that Gabriel had given her. Or maybe it was the fact that she'd always been able to read people well, whatever it was she knew that something was up with her Father. He'd done something, something she wasn't sure she was going to like.

"Fine I guess I'm alive" Dean said answering her father's question.

"That's what matters" John smiled.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked, taking the words out Kyra's mouth.

"I had some things to take care of" John replied.

"Well that's specific" Sam said sarcastically.

"Come on Sam" Dean sighed.

"Did you go after the demon?"

"No" John replied.

"Why don't I believe you right now?" Sam asked, starting to raise his voice.

Kyra sat down next to Dean who was finding it hard not to react.

"You know if you were still attached to a heart monitor…" Kyra said.

"It would be going crazy right now" Dean finished.

"Can we not fight" John asked Sam "You know half the time we're fighting and I don't even know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Look Sammy, I've, I've made some mistakes but I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore okay? " John said, they could see the tears in his eyes. Dean gently took Kyra's hand and gave it a squeeze. They were always the ones who were stuck in the middle of their brother and father's fights.

"Da, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Sam, please just quit being patronising and make up" Kyra said tiredly.

"It's alright Kyra" John said smiling down at his youngest child and only daughter. "Yeah Sammy, I'm just a little tired. Would you and Kyra mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" he asked and Kyra nodded.

"Sure Dad" she said getting up and pulling on Sam's sleeve. Sam walked ahead of her out the room, before she left Kyra quickly hugged her Father. He hugged her tightly back and then ruffled her hair.

"I'll go got your coffee" she said and John smiled.

"You're a good kid" he said as she smiled and left the room.

Kyra joined Sam at the coffee machine.

"I don't have enough change" he mumbled to her quietly.

"Here" she said reaching into her pocket and picking out a few coins. She handed them over to Sam who smiled.

"Remember when we were kids, we'd wait for Dean to fall asleep and then sneak out to the vending machine" he said and Kyra laughed.

"Yeah but we never had enough money so you'd hack the stupid thing" Kyra said. "You always got me chocolate" she added thoughtfully.

Sam smiled and picked up the full cup of coffee.

As they walked towards John's room they thought and laughed about old times but the laughing soon came to a stop when they saw a figure lying on the floor.

"DAD!" Kyra shouted and ran over to him. Sam wasn't far behind. They leant over John's body but couldn't get any response from him. Sam called for help but they already knew that John was gone. Kyra fell backwards and covered her face with her hands. Her ears filled with the sounds of her sobs and Sam's screams for help.

Doctors came and Sam pulled Kyra to her feet.

"We have to get Dean" he said and she nodded and followed him to Dean's room.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as Sam started to help him up.

"It's Dad" Kyra said tearfully.

Dean looked from her face to Sam. Once they got to John's room they saw the nurses and doctors attempting C.P.R. The heart monitor made it all to clear that there was no heartbeat.

"You'll have to wait outside" a nurse said trying to usher them out.

"No, he's our Dad" Dean said. He was leaning onto Kyra quite a bit for support. She turned her face away and buried it into Dean's side. She couldn't look, she didn't want to look.

"Time of death 10:41 AM"

A few days later three figures could be seen watching a wrapped up body burn. Dean, Sam and Kyra were cremating their Father. Kyra stood in-between her brothers, holding their hands. They might not have been fully related by only having the same Father but that meant nothing. To Sam and Dean Kyra was their proper little sister and as far as Kyra was concerned Sam and Dean where her brothers. But they weren't the only family she had. She had Adam and what she needed more than ever was to be home with him.

As they watched the flames Kyra looked up and Sam and saw the tears falling from his eyes. She pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and cried into her shoulder. She then started to cry harder as well, she felt a hand on her back and looked at Dean. He had always been the master of one tear; she looked at the single tear line on his cheek.

"Before he, before he…" Sam said "Did he say anything to you. About anything?" he asked looking over at Dean.

"No" Dean whispered. "Nothing"

After a couple minutes Kyra wiped her face and turned to walk towards her Mustang, which Bobby had recovered for her from the factory. He'd even put knew wheels on for her.

"Where are you doing?" Dean called from behind her.

"I'm going home" she called back.

A hand then grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"You can't bail out on us now" Dean said crossly, the look on his face and the light from the fire would have scared any normal person into submission but Kyra wasn't scared of him.

"I have to go home" she said "I need to be with Adam"

"What about us?" he asked.

"You have each other" Kyra said looking from Dean to Sam.

"But we need you as well" Sam said tearfully.

Tears started to wobble from her eyes as she looked at Sam. "I'm sorry" she said shaking her head. "This isn't my life" she said and ran to her car.

"This is your only life Kyra; you can't run away from it!" Dean shouted just as she got into the car.

"Watch me!" she shouted as she slammed the door. She didn't look back as she pulled the car out and revved down the road back towards home. Back to Adam.

**Hey thank you for reviews and support you've shown for this chapter. Any ideas you have for further chapters let me know.**

**Love MayDayxxx**


	4. No Exit

No Exit

Kyra decided to listen to Start of Something by Draughty on her way back. She'd been driving for two days and was finally back in the area she lived in. It made a change to have her own music playing instead of Dean's heavy metal tapes. She pulled the Mustang into a parking space and quickly locked up. She found a smile spreading across her face as she moved into a run as she raced to the apartment. She did that whole fumble for the key thing at the door but she soon had it open.

"Adam!" she called as she entered the flat but there was no reply. "Adam" she called again and went into the kitchen to see if there was a note. Just as her heart started to beat faster she heard a voice from the living room.

"Kyra" Adam called softly.

"Adam" she called back and ran to the living room.

When she got there she saw that the curtains were pulled and the room was dark. "What's going on…" she had just enough time to say before Adam lunged out the room and pulled her into his arms.

"I've been so worried" he said pressing his face into her shoulder.

"Adam, what's going on?" she asked. She wasn't able to see over his shoulder into the living room.

"Someone came" he said pulling back but still holding onto her tightly. "Someone came for you"

Kyra looked from his face to the darkened room behind them. She could faintly make out a figure tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She pushed past Adam and walked forwards. It was a man tied to the chair; Adam had done a really good job at binding him. Kyra looked up at her Devil's Trap on the ceiling; she traced all the lines just to check that there was no way out.

"Hey sweetheart" the man said and Kyra looked at him. He was a young good looking man, but only his eyes were the deepest shade of black.

"What do you want?" Kyra asked the demon.

"I came for you but old guitar case over there smacked me round the head" the demon said looking over her shoulder at Adam. She was so confused, why was a demon coming for her?

"Why do you want me?" she asked.

"You're a Winchester, do you know the kind of price on your head. We've got John, now we want the full set" the demon said.

"What does he mean, they've got John. Kyra what's happened?" Adam asked walking over to her. As he walked Kyra noticed him wincing.

"Are you alright?" she asked taking his hand.

"Just before he knocked me out I got a good hit in there didn't I Adam?" the demon said and in a matter of seconds Kyra had pulled a flask from her belt and splattered holy water into the demons face. The demon screamed out in burning pain.

"Keep your mouth shut" Kyra said "Where'd he get you?" she asked Adam. He moved his hand slowly and lifted his shirt. On his side was a neat blade cut.

"Come on" she said taking his hand "I'll stitch you up, there's a couple things I need to tell you" she said leading them to the kitchen.

Kyra waited till after she'd stitched Adam up to tell him that her Father had died.

"You should have called me, I should have been with you" Adam said hugging her tightly.

"It's okay" Kyra said.

"What about Sam and Dean?" Adam asked.

"I dunno, they're probably of killing something" she sighed.

"What are we gonna do about the demon?" Adam asked and Kyra sighed again.

"Your gonna wait here while I deal with it" Kyra said standing.

"No, I'm not letting you do this alone" Adam said getting up and taking her hand.

"Adam please" Kyra said but the look he gave her.

"When I fell in love with you Kyra I promised I would protect you. How am I supposed to protect you if you won't let me?" he asked.

Kyra looked down at their joint hands.

"I guess your about to get a lesson in Latin then" she said and they walked into the living room to the awaiting demon.

"Hey Bobby, it's me" Kyra said down her phone.

"Hey Kid, how you holding up?" Bobby asked.

"There was a demon, in my apartment" Kyra said skipping his question. "Adam managed to bind him till I got here"

"Is everything okay, what can I do?" Bobby asked.

"Would you help me get rid of the body?"

"Sure Ky, give me an hour and I'll be with you"

"Oh and Bobby, is that place down the road from you still on the market?" Kyra asked and there was a slight pause.

"Yeah, why?" he asked and Kyra turned to look at Adam who was staring at the dead body still tied to the chair.

"Adam and I are moving" she said.

A few days' later removal vans were pulling away from a small house sat in the middle of nowhere. The nearest house belonged to a certain Mr. Bobby Singer. Adam seemed to have been unaffected by the killing of the demon. Kyra didn't want to admit it but he seemed to be a natural at it. As soon as she'd mentioned them moving to be closer to Bobby he seemed to be excited. The main reason for moving close to Bobby was so that he was only a stones through away and could be there if trouble raised its ugly head. Once they got their stuff sorted Adam was going to be going on a tour with his band, Kyra had planned to go with him but Adam had other plans.

"Kyra I want you too spend some time with your brothers" he suddenly said one morning.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you haven't seen them since your Dad died, and I know you. You're missing them" he said taking her into his arms.

"But I'd miss you more" Kyra said hugging him gently.

"Well I think you should at least call them. Find out how they're doing" he said looking down at her. As if she needed more convincing he lightly pecked her lips with his.

"Fine" she said and Adam gave a triumphant smile.

"Don't you just love it when I win" he said turning away and Kyra gave his bum a playful tap. She laughed and then pulled her phone out. She decided to call Sam.

He answered on the sixth ring.

"Kyra hey" he answered.

"Hey Sammy, just thought I'd call. Find out how your doing?" she asked sitting at the breakfast bar. She could hear Adam upstairs gathering his things together.

"Yeah, I'm okay considering the circumstances. What about you?"

"Yeah, same. Did Bobby tell you Adam and I moved place"

"He mentioned it, any particular reason?"

"Safety for Adam more than anything" she said smiling as said man came down the stairs. The look on his face, he was so excited about going on tour.

"Which one ya talking to?" Adam whispered.

"Sam" she answered.

"Hey Sam, did she ask you if she could tag along with you yet?" Adam shouted down the phone as he walked past to the door.

"Oi" she said turning to watch him.

"Really, you wanna join up with us?" Sam asked.

"Adam wants me to join you" Kyra corrected. "He thinks it might be good for me"

"Well there's ways of looking at it" Sam said and Kyra huffed in agreement. She then looked up as Adam opened the door to his band mates who were picking him up.

"If you want we'll be with you later, to come pick you up" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, ok" Kyra said waving to Danny, Joel, Nathan and Jason. "See you around three"

"See you then" Sam said and they hung up.

"Hey baby girl" Danny said walking over to her and swinging an arm around her neck.

"Hey boys" she said giving Danny a side hug.

"Keep your hands to yourself" Adam warned as he walked passed to the fridge.

"Ah I don't know about that man" Danny smiled and winked down at Kyra. Adam came over and put beers on the counter, he then held his hand out for Kyra to take. She did and he enveloped her in his arms. Kyra laughed and leant her head on his shoulder. She couldn't remember being this happy for a while.

A few hours passed and Adam and his crew made their way, it wasn't long till the Impala pulled up outside. After taking one last look at the newly furnished living room Kyra grabbed her jacket and bag and exited the building. As usual she climbed into the back of the car and looked at the back of her brother's heads.

"Hey" she said leaning forward and kissing Sam's cheek.

"Hey" he greeted back.

Biting the bullet she leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek as well.

"You okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"Looks like a nice place you got here" he said looking out the window at the house.

"Yeah, it's not bad. Good location, two bathrooms, basement" she said settling in her seat. "Everything I could possibly dream of"

"Sounds homey" Dean said and Kyra laughed.

"Yeah Dean, it's a home" she said "You know there are two single beds in there with your names on" she said and Sam laughed.

"Thanks sis"

"Just looking after my bros" she said and sighed. She watched out the window as her new adventure started.

A couple of hours later just as it was starting to get dark Dean pulled the Impala up to a roadhouse. As they got out Sam and Dean were talking but Kyra wasn't paying much attention. She was drawn to what sounded like a catfight inside the building.

"Whereas on the other hand, catfight" Dean said and Kyra smiled as she'd only just thought of that. She followed Sam and Dean as they headed inside, they seemed to know where they were going.

"Have you been here before?" she whispered to Sam.

"Yeah, this is the Road House, its run by Ellen and Jo" he said as they went inside.

"Who are Ellen and Jo?" Kyra asked, they got into the main bar area and saw a blonde haired girl and older woman.

"Them" Sam answered.

"What are you gonna do, you gonna chain me up in the basement?" Jo, the blonde shouted.

"You know what you've had worse ideas than that recently" Ellen replied. "If you don't wanna stay then don't stay. Go back to school"

"I didn't belong there, I was a freak with a knife collection" Jo shouted.

Kyra smiled to herself that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Yeah but getting yourself killed on some dusty back-road, that's where you belong?" Ellen said. Kyra took it that Ellen was Jo's Mother. They both then paused and turned around to look at the siblings. By the way they reacted they hadn't seen Kyra who was standing behind Sam

"Boys bed time" Ellen said.

"Yes mam" Sam said.

"Yeah we rarely drink before 10 anyway" Dean said holding his hands up.

As they moved Kyra became visible but before Ellen could speak Jo stormed forward.

"Wait, I wanna know what they think about this" she said.

"I don't care what they think" Ellen said.

Then a family of four came into the bar "Hey are you guys open?" the man asked.

"NO"

"YES" Ellen and Jo shouted at the same time. The man then mumbled something about another place down the road and left. Then as if there wasn't enough drama the phone started ringing, eventually Ellen went and answered it.

"Harvelle's, yeah Preacher" she said leaning on the bar.

Jo then turned around to Sam and Dean, totally ignoring Kyra. "Three weeks ago a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment" she was holding some paper out for Dean to take.

"Take it, it won't bite" she said.

"No but your Mum might" Dean replied.

She still held the file under his nose so with a sigh he took it. "This girl wasn't the first, over the past 80 years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so the cops down eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with a very old serial killer…"

"Who put this together, Ash?" Dean interrupted.

"I did it myself" Jo said.

Kyra wasn't sure why but she took a disliking to Jo. There was just something about her that rubbed Kyra the wrong way.

"I gotta admit we've hit the road for a lot less" Sam said looking over Dean's shoulder at the file.

"Good" Ellen said joining them "You like the case so much you take it"

"Mom…" Jo moaned.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough" Ellen said. "I won't loose you too, I just won't"

"Why don't you listen to your Mum eh?" Kyra said softly and Jo looked at her with a death stare.

"Who are you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Jo, Ellen, this is Kyra" Sam said, trying the clear the air.

"Off course it is, John's girl" Ellen said coming forward and hugging her. "It's nice to finally meet you"

"You too" Kyra said hugging her back. She ignored Jo's steely glare.

"If its okay with you Ellen a drink would be real awesome right about now" Dean said and Ellen smiled.

"Sure, what you having?"

The next day much to Jo's annoyance the three siblings headed out alone to the flats where the girls were going missing. They located the latest apartment that caused concern and let themselves inside.

"I feel kinda bad, snaking Jo's case" Sam said.

"Well maybe she put together a good file, but could you see her out her working one of these things. I don't think so" Dean asked and Kyra laughed.

"Are you remarking to the fact that she's a girl?" she asked. "Cause hello"

"The difference between you and Jo is that you're a Winchester, it's in your blood" Dean said heading into the room.

"It's in your blood, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" a voice said and Kyra spun around to see Gabriel leaning against the wall behind her. She stared at him and he gave her a wide grin in return.

"Ky, you alright?" Sam asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said turning around and following Dean into the room.

They all pulled out their E.M.F readers and hovered around the room.

"Getting anything?" Dean asked.

"Nope" Kyra responded.

"No, no yet" Sam said quietly. As he walked nearer the wall his reader started to whine, signalling that it was picking something up. "What's that?" he asked looking at a hole in the wall where the light switch should be.

"What?" Dean asked as he and Kyra walked over.

"Holy crap" Sam said pulling his finger back, they all looked at the black goo that was on the end.

"Ectoplasm?" Kyra asked.

Dean stuck his fingers into the goo as well and brought it nearer to his face. "Ectoplasm" he confirmed. He then held his fingers up to Kyra.

"Here, smell my fingers" he said with a smile.

"You are so gross" Kyra said moving to the other side of Sam.

"Well Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with here" Dean said. "It's the stay Puft Marshmallow Man"

Neither Sam nor Kyra laughed "Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean to make this stuff; you have to be one majorly pissed of spirit" Sam said looking at the black goo again.

"Alright, lets find this badass before he snags anymore girls" Dean said and he glanced down at Kyra.

"What?" she said catching his look "I'm immune" she said with a slight heir to her voice.

"Yeah and how'd you work that out princess?" Dean asked.

"Because Pumpkin, I have brown hair and the spirit only bats for blondes" she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked looking from Sam to his sister again.

"Didn't you listen to a word Jo said?" Kyra asked heading for the door.

Dean looked at Sam again who shrugged and followed Kyra.

"Always outnumbered" Dean mumbled and followed the younger Winchesters out.

As they walked down the hall they heard voices approaching. Dean put his arm out and pushed both Sam and Kyra into the wall for cover. They waited for the sources of the voices to appear.

"It's so convenient" a female said.

"Yeah it's a great building, fixed it up real nice and all the apartments come fully furnished too" a male replied.

"It is so spacious, you know my friend told be that I absolutely had to come and check it out and I have to admit that she was right. You did a really good job with this place"

"It's Jo" Dean mouthed to Sam and Kyra. They in turn looked at each other and shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked stepping out into the hallway.

"There you are honey" Jo said walking over and wrapping an arm around Dean's neck. "This is my boyfriend Dean and his buddy Sam and Sam's girlfriend Kyra" Jo said. Kyra looked up and Sam who smiled back and put and arm around her shoulder. They smiled at the man who was showing Jo around.

"Good to meet ya" the man said shaking Dean's hand "Quite a gal you got there"

"Oh yeah, she's a pistol" Dean said looking crossly down at Jo and slapping her back a little too hard.

"So did you already check out the apartment?" Jo asked. There was a pause as nobody said anything. "The one for rent?" Jo added with a smile.

"You bet, yes, loved it, great flow" Dean said, smiling at the landlord.

"How'd you get in?" the guy asked.

"It was open" Dean replied quickly.

"No, Ed. When did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked.

"Uh about a month ago, cut and run too. Stiffed me for the rent" he said.

"Well her loss our gain, cause if Deano loves it then its good enough for me" Jo said a little too happy.

"Oh sweetie" Dean said sarcastically.

Kyra stood at the back looking at the back of Jo's head. She was getting to the point of fuming, what was she doing here? This wasn't her case anymore! Did Ellen know she was here, highly doubtful. What was she doing even thinking that Dean was her boyfriend, even if it was pretend it make Kyra cross. As a sister it was her job to vent every possible girlfriend for her brothers. It's what siblings naturally do and Jo defiantly didn't make the cut. Sam sensed Kyra's anger and patted her shoulder.

"Calm down Kyra, save your anger" Gabriel said, he was now standing next to the landlord.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked suddenly. Kyra hadn't realised she was staring.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Kyra smiled.

"We'll take the apartment" Jo said producing a handful of cash.

"Okay" Ed said taking it.

"I'll flip you for the sofa" Jo said to Dean as they sat in the apartment sorting their gear out.

"Does your Mom know you're here?" Dean asked.

"Told her I was going to Vegas" Jo said.

"You think she's gonna buy that?" he asked.

"I'm not an idiot, I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos" she said, proud of her planning.

Kyra was sat in the corner of the sofa, playing with her gun. She would unload it, load it, aim it and then unload it again. She was thinking of how much she really didn't want to be there but with Adam. She'd give anything to be with him.

"You know you shouldn't lie to your Mom" Dean said also playing with his gun. The clicking of Kyra and Dean's guns soon started sounding together. They both knew what each other were doing and their own little race began. A smile spread across Kyra's face as she raced her older brother to load her gun. Then exactly at the same time they pointed their guns at each other and shouted.

"One, two, three, four, I won the gun war!" when they both said it at the same time they smiled at each other.

"Sammy" Dean said.

"Call it" Kyra added.  
"Kyra won" Sam said not looking up from his papers.

"What, dude. You didn't even look" Dean said holding his arms out. Kyra laughed triumphantly.

"As the middle child I am the referee and I declare that Kyra won" Sam said managing to keep his poker face.

"What are you lot talking about?" Jo asked looking around at them all.

"It's an old Winchester game, you wouldn't understand" Kyra said, she knew that Jo wanted to reply sarcastically so badly but didn't because she didn't want to look like the bitch in front of Dean so she kept her mouth shut.

"Where'd you get all that money from anyways?" Sam asked Jo, again sensing the tension between the two girls.

"Working, at the Roadhouse" she replied.

"Hunters don't tip that well" Dean said.

"Well they aren't that good at poker either" Jo said.

Dean's phone started to ring in his pocket. "One guess as to who that is" Kyra said looking at Jo who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah" Dean answered. "Oh, hi Ellen" he said aloud to the others.

"Don't you tell her" Jo said pointing a finger at Dean.

"I'm telling her" Dean said. "I haven't seen her"

Kyra rolled her eyes, the temptation to call out "Hey Ellen, Jo is with us. Is that alright with you?" was unbelievable. But then like Jo, she didn't want to appear the bitch

"Yeah, I'm sure" Dean nodded. "Absolutely"

He then hung up and Jo smiled a goofy smile. "We are gonna be in so much shit if Ellen finds out" Kyra said standing at the table where the blue prints for the building were.

"Well she's not gonna find out" Jo said walking over and standing close to Kyra. She looked her up and down and then pointed to the chair that Kyra had her hand on.

"Are you gonna move?" Jo asked and with a forced smile Kyra stepped back.

"Sure" she said.

"This place was built in 1924" Jo started to explain, she'd picked up one of the knives and started flipping it around. Oh how Kyra would have loved to play five finger roulette with her.

"It was originally a warehouse converted into apartments a few months ago" Jo said.

"Yeah what was here before 1924?" Dean asked, pacing the room behind them.

"Nothing, empty field" Jo replied.

"So, most likely scenario somebody died bloody in the building..." Sam said.

"Now he's back raising hell" Kyra added.

"I've already checked and in the past 82 years zero violent deaths" Jo said. "Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor, would you sit down please?" she asked pointing the knife over her shoulder at Dean.

"So have you checked the police reports, county death reports?" Dean asked coming and sitting down at the table next to Kyra.

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources" Jo added "I know what I'm doing"

"Think the juries still out on that one" Dean said. He looked over at Sam and Kyra who smiled; he then looked at the knife that Jo was flipping. "Could you put that down?" he asked.

"Okay, so it's something else then" Sam said trying the diffuse the tension. "Maybe some kind of cured object that brought a spirit with it"

"We gotta scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to right" Jo said.

"Right, so you and me will take the top two floors" Dean said looking at Jo.

"We'll move faster if we split up" she said.

"Well this isn't negotiable" Dean said, Jo stood in-front of him.

Sam and Kyra also got up and walked to the door.

"Looks like its you and me bro" she said throwing an arm around neck.

"So what's your problem?" Sam asked as he and Kyra walked down the hallway with their E.M.F readers.

"My problem, what do you mean?" she asked.

Sam scoffed as if the answer was clear "Between you and Jo"

"There isn't a problem" Kyra said pretending to be interested in a painting on the wall.

"Ky, anyone who has a brain could see it. That's why Dean wasn't picking up on it"

Kyra laughed and then frowned "I don't know, there's just something about her"

"Maybe it's because you have a lot in common" Sam said and Kyra laughed again.

"We have nothing in common" Kyra said.

"Sure you do" Sam pushed "Your both young girls, working a case"

"She has a Mother; she wants to work the case. Sammy Jo and I are more different than you could possibly imagine"

"It's in the vents" Jo said as they got back to the apartment.

"Yeah, and it ain't pretty" Dean said handing Sam a bag. They peered inside and Kyra quickly recoiled her head.

"Okay, ew" she said.

"I call dibs on the sofa" Jo shouted and jumped onto the couch.

"Dibs on the bed" Sam said and Kyra looked at Dean, they both then looked at the black, leather recliner. I did not look comfy. Kyra looked at Sam who nodded.

"No big deal Dean, you can have that swell looking chair. I'll share with my 'boyfriend'" Kyra said standing next to Sam. He didn't mind sharing a double with his little sister; they'd often had to do that as kids when their Father didn't want to pay for a bigger room.

"Alright, sorted" Dean said patting the back of the chair.

The next morning Kyra woke up early, she got dressed and managed to exit the apartment without waking anyone else up. Outside she called Adam, she knew he wouldn't be awake to answer his phone but she wanted to call and leave a message anyway.

"Hey Adam, it's me. Just calling to find out how things are going. We found a case, just a spirit killing of blondes so you don't need to worry about me on this one. Make sure you have as much fun as possible eh? Anyway, I'm of to get coffee so, speak to you soon Love you, bye" she said and hung up.

With a big intake of breath she started to walk towards the 24/7 café.

"How you holding up?" a voice asked and Kyra didn't even bother to look at Gabriel who was walking next to her.

"Fine, what are you doing here?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Just checking on my ward, why are you so grumpy?" he asked, walking in-front of her backwards.

"I'm not" she said.

"You are" he sung.

"Look, Gabriel" Kyra said stopping and looking at him. "I don't appreciate it when you pop up and make me look crazy in-front of the others"

"Oh so you don't want the others to know about your imaginary friend" he said with a smile "You know Kyra, you can tell your brothers about me"  
"Tell them, about an angel. You must be kidding" Kyra laughed and started walking again.

"It's up to you" Gabriel said shrugging and walking in time next to her.

He didn't say anything more, they got to the café and Kyra ordered a coffee. She wasn't sure weather Gabriel had made himself visible to everyone so she took her single coffee and got a table. She watched as he ordered himself a coffee and came over as well.

"So others can see you as well?" she asked as he sat down.

"Yep, I thought I would grace them with my oh so charming good looks" he smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Oh that's bad" he said grimacing and reaching into his pocket for a flask. Kyra watched as he poured something into the coffee and then took another sip.

"Mmm, much better. Want some?" he offered and Kyra shook her head.

"So, vengeful spirit" Gabriel said but Kyra interrupted him.

"Can I ask you some questions?" she said and Gabriel nodded slowly.

"Sure you can baby girl" he said and Kyra let that one pass.

"So, what do you do? When you're not with me?" she asked.

"I do lots of things, I party, rock out, have sex" he said raising his eyebrows.

"No I mean, do you do God stuff. Like saving people?"

"Sometimes but rarely, see the old man upstairs does all that stuff and he takes things very relaxed. Lets things run their course"

"Oh, when you say old man. Is God your Father?"

Gabriel looked down at his coffee and smiled; he then looked up and motioned for Kyra to lean forward.

"Daddy, doesn't like us to talk about it" he said and a speechless Kyra leant back. Gabriel watched as the thought processed in her mind.

"Do you have brothers Gabriel?"

"Ding ding she's got it" he said sitting back. "But I don't have much to do with my bros; I have better things to do"

Kyra was about to push him further when the door to the café opened and Sam walked in. Kyra held her breath but Gabriel had managed to disappear before Sam had seen him, Sam smiled a Kyra and went to order himself a coffee. Kyra watched him and thought about what Gabriel had said. So he was a son of God, huh, not everyday you meet one of those. Sam then came over and sat opposite her, he paused when he saw the cup of coffee there.

"Is someone sitting here?" he asked and Kyra shook her head.

"No, that was already there when I got here" she said and Sam nodded and sat down.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked and Kyra looked at him.

"I'm feeling fine Sam, how are your feelings. Are they peachy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Kyra quit being a child. I was only asking" Sam said looking out the window.

"Sorry, I just. I find it hard having Jo around, I'm not used to it. You know"

"Yeah, well. Give her a break" he said placing his hand on hers. Kyra looked at their hands and smiled.

"I wasn't doing anything to make it hard for her anyway. Dean does it for me" Kyra smiled.

"Well, I suppose we'd better head back" Sam said.

"Suppose" Kyra sighed and followed him out.

When they got back Sam stopped to talk to the landlord and Kyra made her way to the apartment. Dean and Jo were sitting at the table with papers everywhere.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked.

"Sam's got it" Kyra lied. She then looked at Jo. "You still waving that knife around?" she asked as she sat down.

"Yep, much to Dean's annoyance" Jo smiled as she looked at Dean.

"The only person I trust playing with a knife is Ky" Dean said and Jo looked at Kyra who was laughing to herself.

"Why's that?" Jo asked.

"Ky does the meanest five finger roulette" Dean said and Jo laughed, she then held her little blade out to Kyra to take.

"Show me" she said and Kyra took the blade.

"Watch closely or you might miss it" she said and spread her hand out on the table. She had been doing the roulette for most of her life, she'd seen it on the tele as a kid and then practised it to show her father. He had hated her doing it so she had continued. It was a great party trick.

"I'm amazed at your skill" Jo said taking her knife back.

Then Sam came into the room, he looked out of breath like he'd been running.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked.

"Cops have just turned up, another girl disappeared" he said.

While Dean and Kyra went to find out more info and check the girl's apartment Sam and Jo leaved through the papers again. It didn't take Kyra and Dean long to find out the basics and make it back to the room.

"Theresa Ellis, apartment 2-F" Dean said as they opened the door.

"Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn" Kyra added.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked.

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling" Dean said "There was ectoplasm too"

"Between that and the hair I'd say sucker's coming from the walls" Sam said.

"Yeah Sam but who is it? Buildings history totally clean" Dean said.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place" Jo said picking up a printed photo.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Check this out" Jo said handing the paper over.

"An empty field" Sam said shaking his head.

"It's where this building is built, take a look at the one next door" she said.

"The windows" Kyra said leaning in, looking at the photo.

"Bars" Sam whispered.

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean said.

"Well done girl" Kyra said holding her hand up which Jo high fived. Sam gave Kyra a wink.

"Why don't you phone Ash?" Sam suggested to Jo. "He might be able to do some digging"

"Okay" Jo said getting of the phone "Moyamasing Prison, built in 1835, torn down in 1963 and get this they used to execute people, by hanging them in the empty field next door" she said holding the picture up.

"Well then, we need a list. Of all the people who were executed there" Sam said.

"Ash is already on it" Jo nodded.

"157 names" Sam said as he scrolled down the files in his laptop that Ash had sent.

"We gotta narrow that down" Dean said leaning over his shoulder.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock" Kyra said rolling her eyes.

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lotta stiffs" Dean continued.

The four all looked at the screen and Sam clicked on a name.

"Herman Webster Mudgett" he said and Kyra stood up straight. That name rang a bell.

"Yeah?" Jo asked.

"Wasn't that H.H. Holmes's real name?" Kyra asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's right" he said.

A look of realisation covered Dean's face "You gotta be kidding me" he said.

"Let me look" Kyra said pushing in-front of the computer, Sam didn't have any time to move so she ended up sitting on his lap.

"Yeah" she said after a minute of typing and clicking. "Holmes was executed at Moyamensing May 7th 1896." She said getting up an old newspaper front cover.

"H.H. Holmes himself" Sam said shaking his head. "Come on I mean what are the odds?"

"Who is this guy?" Jo asked.

"The term 'multi-murderer' they coined it to describe Holmes" Kyra said flicking her eyes over the laptop screen.

"He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was" Dean said.

"He confessed to 27 murders, but some put the death toll to over a hundred" Sam added.

"And his victim flavour of choice; pretty, petite blondes" Dean said.

"He used chloroform to kill them" Kyra said quietly.

"Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night" Dean said looking at her. "At his place the cops found human remains, bone fragments and long locks of bloody blonde hair. Boy you sure know how to pick em" he added looking up at Jo who was fitting the description pretty well.

"Well we just find the bones, salt and burn em right?" Jo asked.

"It's not that easy" Sam interjected "His body in buried in town but its encased in a couple tones of concrete"

"What, why?" Jo asked.

"The story goes he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse, because, that's what he used to do" Kyra replied.

"You know something" Sam said looking at all the stuff on the table "We might have a bigger problem than that"

"How does this get bigger?" Jo said.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago; they called it the MurderCastle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trap doors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in and keep them alive for days, some he'd suffocate others he'd let starve to death"

"So Theresa could still be alive, she could be inside these walls?" Jo asked.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars we gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl" Dean said getting to his feet.

"Smashy smashy" Kyra said with a smile.

Dean paired himself with Jo again, probably to keep an eye on her. So Sam had the pleasure of Kyra.

"Can I smash down the wall, please" Kyra said hanging on Sam's arm. He had a sledgehammer in his hands.

"I want to knock it down" he said looking down at her.

"But I never get to break anything" Kyra whined.

"Never get to break anything, remember when you broke my pogo stick and my yoyo and my arm!" Sam exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish" Kyra said with a frown. "What I was going to say was I never get to break anything, on purpose" she said with a smile that Sam could refuse. With a sigh he handed her the sledgehammer. Then his phone started to ring.

"Say hello to my little friend" Kyra said and swung the hammer at the wall.

After speaking briefly to Jo Sam hung up and watched Kyra beat the crap out the plaster wall.  
"Here's Johnny" Kyra said as she made a pretty decent sized hole. She stepped back and Sam started to pull at the plaster with the crowbar. It took them around an hour to check the whole of the first floor, once they were happy it was clear they moved onto the second floor and repeated the process.

"Well, that was pointless" Sam said as they climbed back out into the corridor.

"At least we know these floors are clear" Kyra said "What do you think we should do about the hole?" she asked and with a smile Sam reached down and picked up a painting that had been previously hanging on the wall. He carefully hung it back up and took a step back.

"Wow, good planning" Kyra said.

"We'd better find the others" Sam said.

They were walking down the corridor when some dude bashed shoulder's with Sam. Kyra was about to give him a mouthful when she saw that it was Dean. The look on his face, something had happened.

"Where's Jo?" Kyra asked looking around.

"He's got her" Dean said continuing to walk down the corridor.

"What how'd that happen?" Sam asked following.

"I wasn't with her, I left her alone. DAMN IT!" Dean shouted crossly.

"We'll find her" Sam said.

"Where?" Dean asked crossly.

"Inside the walls" Sam replied.

"We've been inside the walls all night and none of the other girls are so she won't be either!" Dean said loudly again.

Kyra had been following her brothers while they spoke amongst themselves. In her hand she held the blue prints for the building and in the other a torch. She had her phone and rock salt gun in her belt, as for as she was concerned there was nothing else she needed. Quietly she slipped away and headed to the hole where Jo had been snatched. Once she got there she slipped through the hole and worked her way along the pathway, she got to a bit where the gap between the walls got smaller. This must have been where Dean had let Jo go on ahead. Like Jo Kyra was small enough to fit threw the gap and soon came to a hole in the ground.

"Why does it always go down?" she sighed to herself and shoved the map in her pocket and touch between her teeth.

She climbed down the metal rungs and jumped down the last few landing with a small thud. Walking down the close corridor she shivered, she got around another few paces further and paused. On the floor was Jo's phone, she walked over to it and picked it up. Finding the phone made a small twang of fear streak through her body. It was as if the realisation of Jo missing had suddenly taken effect, Kyra pressed her back to the wall and took in a deep breath.

"Don't loose it Ky" she whispered "Your gonna be fine, your not his type, your not his type" she repeated over and over. Just as her heart started to beat faster she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she yelled and pointed her gun.

"Hey, relax. It's only me" Gabriel said.

"Oh thank god!" Kyra exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed hr face into his chest, he slowly responded by hugging around her shoulders.

"Anyone would think you're pleased to see me" he said.

"Yeah well I was kinda fearing for my life" Kyra said stepping back.

"Look Kyra, there's been some problems in heaven" Gabriel said.

"Well snap, there's problems down here on earth too" Kyra said looking down the dark corridor.

"Listen to me Kyra; I've been stripped of my powers. I can no longer protect you" he said and Kyra looked back at him.

"Protect me?" she frowned.

"Yes" he said impatiently. "I can talk to you but I can't physically help you"

"But I just hugged you" Kyra said and Gabriel rubbed his face with his hand.

"Please Kyra try to understand, I can't protect you from things that want to hurt you" he said "Like the vengeful spirit coming down the corridor towards to now"

Kyra turned and with a gasp she saw black ooze seeping out the walls.

"Not good, not good!" she exclaimed and started to run back in the direction she'd come from.

"Left" Gabriel said running behind her and Kyra turned left. "Right" he instructed and she ran right. Because of the running and the panic Kyra didn't see a pipe sticking out the wall and she tripped, falling flat on her face. The torch went flying and she turned over onto her front. It was all quiet around her apart from her gasping for air; she then felt a hand grip her ankle.

"No" she shouted trying to kick the hand away. "NO!"

"Hello, is anybody there?"

Kyra's eyes blinked open slowly, her head was throbbing.  
"Ah, fucking hell" she sighed as she regained level grounded-ness. She tried to sit up but bashed her head on a very low ceiling.

"Ow" she said rubbing her forehead. She reached up and pressed her palms to the roof. She shuffled and reached into her back pocket, she of course had no signal but used the light from her phone too look around. She was in some kind of metal coffin, on the side there was a long slit that she could just about see out of.

"Hello" came the voice again.

Kyra shuffled over to the gap and peered out.

"Jo?" she called.

"Kyra" came a response after a brief pause.

"Jo, are you alright" Kyra asked with a sigh of relief.

"Hello" came another voice.

"Theresa" Jo said and the woman nodded and whispered a yes.

"This won't make you feel better but, we're here to rescue you" Jo said.

"Oh God, he's out there. He's gonna kill us" Theresa sobbed.

"No he won't, we're getting out" Jo shouted back.

"My brothers are looking for us, they'll find us" Kyra said.

There was the sound of a footstep treading in water.

"Oh God he's here" Theresa screamed.

"Just be quiet" Jo said. "Kyra what do we do?"

Kyra darted her eyes around her coffin and then around the room outside. She reached into her back pocket for her salt gun.

"Kyra?" Jo said again.

"Hold tight" Kyra replied. "Sam and Dean will be here"

Jo then suddenly screamed.

"JO!" Kyra shouted "JO!"

A couple minutes passed as Kyra listened to Jo's breathing.

"Just calm down" Kyra called "Don't go having a heart attack on me"

Jo didn't reply instead Kyra heard a really creepy whisper.

"Your so pretty, so beautiful" a male voice said.

"Go to hell" Jo replied.

There was quiet for a bit and then the spirit screamed and Jo shouted "How to you like that? Pure iron you creepy ass son of a bitch"

"Jo, what did you do?" Kyra shouted.

"I stuck my iron knife into him" she replied.

"That should keep him away for a while" Kyra said.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing" Jo said.

"What can we do Jo, sometimes you just have to play the damsel" Kyra replied.

"Is he gone?" Theresa's voice echoed in the chamber.

"I don't know … I" Jo then started to scream again.

"JO, Oh come on!" Kyra exclaimed and started to thump the steel door. She then started to kick it but it was steel, there was no way she was going to get out.

"HEY!" another voice shouted. Kyra immediately knew who it was. There was a loud bang and then the sound of running footsteps.

"Jo!" Dean shouted.

"I'm here" she replied.

"Kyra!" Sam shouted.

"Here" she said and waited for Sam to open the door. Once she was out he gave her a tight hug.

"What the hell were you thinking, go of on your own?" he shouted once he'd stopped hugging her.

"Lecture me later will you" Kyra said running over to the coffin that had Theresa in. She let the woman out who fell into her.

"Sorry, thank you" Theresa said gripping around Kyra's neck.

"We gotta get out of here" Sam said and Theresa leapt from Kyra to Sam. Her hug seemed to be a little more than a thank you.

"You remember when I said your idea of using you as bate was crap" Dean said to Jo "Well now it's the only plan that we got"

"Don't kick me out" Kyra whined as Dean told everyone the plan. His marvellous plan included Kyra taking Theresa to her parent's house while the others got to stay behind and deal with Holmes. "Your plan sucks" she said folding her arms.

"Please just do as your told" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Fine" she said with a sigh.

"Good girl" Dean said and ruffled her hair. Just as Kyra was gonna go prize Theresa away from Sam Jo caught her arm.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks" she said.

"I didn't do anything" Kyra said and Jo suddenly pulled her into her arms. Kyra gave in and hugged Jo back. Once they'd stopped hugging and Kyra pulled Theresa out the pit they made their way out.

Kyra was glad when she dumped the woman on her parents' doorstep, she had not stopped going on about how bad the sewers smelt and how awful and gross she felt. Kyra made sure she made it into the house and then headed towards the apartment buildings again.

"Well done" a voice suddenly said.

Kyra didn't jump, she was used to Gabriel suddenly appearing.

"As I've already said, I didn't do anything" Kyra said.

"You may not have done but you made it out alive, that's gotta count for something" he said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go and have a shower. Then I'll wait for the others" Kyra said.  
"Want me to come and keep watch over you?" Gabriel asked, Kyra glanced at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"No thanks, I'm good for now" she said and she heard the sound of flapping wings.

Once Kyra had showered she made her way back to the sewer entrance. When she got there Jo and Sam were standing there.

"Hey" she said jogging over to them.

"You had a shower?" Sam asked.

"Yep and I feel great" Kyra smiled.

"You get Theresa home?" Jo asked and Kyra nodded.

"Where's Dean?" Kyra asked looking around for her older brother.

"Just wait" Sam said and a few seconds later there was a beeping noise and they all looked around at a cement truck reversing towards them.

In the wing mirror the guys would see Dean's face; Sam held his hand up to signal the tube was in the right place to dump the hard stuff. Well the soft stuff that would eventually go hard. Dean got out and helped Sam prepare the shoot.

"You ripped of a cement truck?" Jo asked.

"I'll give it back" Dean said with a smile.

"This is gold" Kyra squealed excitedly "Oh can I push the button?" she asked skipping round.

"No, I'm pushing the button" Dean said.

"Oh please" Kyra begged "Please, please, please"

"No, no, no" Dean replied.

"Stop fighting, why don't I just push the button" Sam said.

"No" Kyra and Dean shouted at the same time.

"Fine, battle for it" Sam said and then Winchester's stood in a circle.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" they said and Sam and Kyra went for rock knowing that Dean had a habit of always choosing scissors. Only he went for paper.

"Damn it" Kyra said and Dean laughed.

"Remember who's the oldest" he said pushing her shoulder lightly.

They all moved next to Jo and Dean pushed the button, they watched as tones of cement poured down the hole.

"Well that ought to keep him down there till hell freezes over" Dean said

"This is where I say goodbye" Kyra said as the others walked over to the Impala.

"Why, where are you going now?" Dean asked.

"Home, Adam will be home in a couple days" Kyra said "An I gotta be there"

Sam nodded and Dean rolled his eyes. "Come here" he said wrapped his arms around her neck. "Just when I think we're getting our little sister back"

"Hey, you'll always have me" she said pulling back. "I just, have other priorities"

"Yeah yeah" Dean said.

Sam and Jo took it in turns to hug Kyra who then got into her Mustang. Dean patted the roof before she took off.

"She'll be back" Dean said heading to the Impala.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Cause Sammy, she always is" Dean said with a smile as he got into the Impala.

**Hey guys, so that ends another adventure. Watch this space for further chapters.**

**Love MayDayxxx**


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose Part II

All Hell Breaks Loose Part II

"Kyra, Kyra baby your phone" Adam mumbled.

With a sigh Kyra rolled over and looked at the caller ID.

"No, no, no" she sighed putting her hand to her forehead.

"Who is it?" Adam asked leaning up on his elbow.

"Bobby" Kyra moaned.

"You'd better answer it, it could be important" Adam said and Kyra pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bobby" she whispered.

"Sorry for waking you Ky" Bobby said.

"It's alright, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, it's your brothers" Bobby said and Kyra sat up.

"Why, what's happened?" she asked.

"Its Sam, to cut a long story short. He's dead"

Kyra opened her mouth the speak but no words came out, she coughed and cleared her throat.

"What do you mean he's dead?" she asked, her voice breaking. Adam placed a hand on her knee.

"He trusted someone he shouldn't. But it's Dean I'm worried about. He's gonna do something stupid kid" Bobby said.

"Okay, I'll come out to you. Give me the address" Kyra said leaning over for the notebook beside the bed. She jotted down the address and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Thanks, Bobby. I'll see ya soon"

"See ya soon" Bobby said and they hung up.

"Who's died?" Adam asked slowly.

Kyra sat there and slowly looked at him. "Sam" she said and a few tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry baby" Adam said and pulled her into his arms.

"I've gotta go, I've gotta go help Dean" Kyra said as they parted. She climbed out of the bed and paused. She turned around slowly to look at Adam.

"Can you come with me?" she asked and he smiled taking her hand.

"Of course"

When the couple got the address they sat outside for a bit.

"This place looks deserted" Adam aid studying the building and then looking at Kyra.

"Yeah well, a lot of places us Winchesters visit look deserted" Kyra said and got out the car. Adam met her at the bonnet and took her hand. Just as they were about to go inside he door opened and Bobby emerged.

"Hey kid" he said looking down at Kyra.

"Hey Bobby" she replied and pulled him into a hug.

When they pulled back Adam offered his hand to Bobby who shook it.

"Good to see you both" Bobby nodded at them.

"Are they inside?" Kyra asked looking over Bobby's shoulder.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"I'll wait out here, give to two some space" Adam said and Kyra nodded and gave him a quick kiss before going inside.

The room was cold and dark. There was a table with a couple of chairs and a sofa. Through the back Kyra could see Dean sitting with his back to her, lying at the back of the room was Sam. Kyra slowly walked forwards and Dean started talking.

"You know when we were little and you couldn't have been more than five, you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a Mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go? I mean he'd take of for days at a time, I remember I begged you. 'Quit asking Sammy, man you don't wanna know' I just wanted you to be a kid. Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility you know? It's like I had one job. You know even when Kyra came along it was still my job to look after you kids. Now look at her, she's of trying to make a life and there's you. I just had that one job Sammy, and I screwed it up. I blew it, and for that I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down and know I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too. How can I? Am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy what am I supposed to do?"

Kyra watched as he stood up.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" he yelled and kicked his chair backwards. Kyra jumped backwards and the movement made Dean aware of her.

"Kyra" he said blinking at her through the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

"Bobby called me" she said moving forward "He's worried about you Dean"

"Yeah well he shouldn't be" Dean said, he started to walk past Kyra bust she grabbed his arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked looking crossly up at him.

"I'm going to fix this mess" he said.

"How Dean, how are you going to fix it. Sam is dead"

"Don't say that" Dean suddenly pushed Kyra backwards and she only just caught her footing.

"He's my brother too Dean, don't you think I ant him back. But you can't wake the dead" she said and he glared at her.

"He's not your brother, and neither am I" he said storming out the room.

Kyra stood there and watched him go, a few seconds later Adam ran into the room.

"What happened?" he asked rushing forward.

Kyra looked from the door to Sam's body in the backroom, she could hear Booby shouting at Dean and the Impala revving. She turned towards Sam and walked closer to him.

"Kyra what do we do?" Adam asked.

"I don't know" she said covering her face with her hands.

Bobby, Kyra and Adam had taken seats in the main room of the shack. Kyra had closed the door so they couldn't see Sam's body. She was curled up in Adam's lap on the sofa while Bobby sat at the table drinking from his flask. She had her eyes closed and face rested on Adam's chest, she just wanted to sleep but she just couldn't get her mind to relax. Then making her jump the door opened and Dean strode in, he looked around at them all and went to the back room.

"Sammy?" he said and the other's listened.

"Dean" came a whispered response.

Kyra raised her head and looked over at Bobby who looked just a confused as she felt. She jumped to her feet and ran to the back room.

"Sam" she said, resting her eyes on him. He was standing, not only that, he was breathing. He was alive. "Sammy" she said again and launched herself into Sam's arms. He hugged her and gasped in pain.

"Sorry" Kyra said stepping back.

"Come on, sit down" Dean said getting Sam to sit.

"Dean, what happened to me?" Sam asked.

"Well what do you remember?" Dean asked.

"I saw you and Bobby and… then I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like white hot you know. And then you started running at me and that's about it" Sam said.

"Yeah, that kid stabbed you in the back" Dean said, Kyra watched him carefully. He'd done something, something not good.

"You lost a lot of blood, it was pretty touch and go for a while"

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad" Sam said.

"Yeah, that's why I called Kyra. We all know she'd the best at first aid. She did a pretty good job, hey Ky" Dean said looking up at her.

"Yeah" she said giving him a steely look "I wasn't sure if I could help, but here you are" she said smiling at Sam.

"Who was that kid anyway?" Dean asked.

"His name is Jake, did you get him?"  
"No he disappeared into the woods"

"We gotta find him guys, and I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart" Sam said trying to get up.

"Whoa easy Van Damme" Dean said pushing him back down. "You just woke up; let's get you something to ea. You want something to eat? I'm starving" Dean said.

Kyra stayed behind while Dean, Adam and Bobby went to get take out.

"How do you feel?" she asked as Sam limped into the room.

"Faint" he replied and sat down next to her at the table. "Thank you sis"

"For what?" she asked.

"For stitching me up" Sam said and Kyra nodded. "I just have a question"

"Shoot" Kyra said sitting back.

"Where are my stitches? I looked at my back and there aren't any, how long was I out for?" he asked.

"Uh" Kyra said and then the door swung open and Dean came in carrying arm loads of food.

"Honey I'm home" he said dumping the stuff in-front of them.

"Wow did you get enough" Kyra asked, relieved to have avoided Sam's question.

"Yeah well, I told ya I was starving" Dean said tucking in.

"And that's when you guys showed up" Sam said talking to Dean.

"That's awful" Dean said, mouth full of food, "Poor Andy"

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive" Sam said.

"And he told you that?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yup, appeared in a dream"

"He tell you anything else?" Dean asked.

"No, no that was it. Nothing else. What I don't get though is why, when the demon said he only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?"

"Maybe Jake did die" Adam said coming out the bathroom and sitting at the table next to Sam. "You know, after he ran off into the woods"

"I dunno" Sam said shaking his head.

"Maybe they thought it was over, I mean, you were on deaths door" Dean said taking another gob-full of pizza. "So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I dunno whatever it is we gotta stop it" Sam said.

Bobby then came in from outside.

"Hey, you see Kyra?" Adam asked.

"She's just getting some air" Bobby nodded and headed for the sofas.

"The whole thing is dodgy Kyra" Gabriel said leaning on the wall. "I mean making a deal with a demon, that some fucked up shit"

Kyra was still in a state of shock; Gabriel had only just told her of Dean's deal. She'd only heard stories about it before.

"Gabriel, how do you bargain, like what do the demons take for payment?" Kyra asked.

"Normally, a human soul" Gabriel replied. "The person wishing away their life for something normally gets ten years to live before the demon comes for them. I happen to know that your brother got given a year"

"A year" Kyra exclaimed.

"One year, to go crazy before death comes knocking" Gabriel said.

Kyra was quiet and then spoke "Did Dad make a deal to bring Dean back?" she asked and Gabriel smiled slowly.

"He sure did" he said.

"Fucking hell" Kyra said turning round and punching the wall. "Why. Do. I. Have. Such. A Fucked. Up Family." She shouted and punched the wall with every full stop.

"Hey Kyra calm…" Gabriel didn't get to finished as the door opened and Dean came round the corner.

"Kyra! What the hell you doing?" he said crossly.

"What the hell have you done Dean?" she shouted crossly back. "You've made a deal with a demon"

"What" he said looking at her wide eyes "How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter how I know" she said "What the hell are you gonna do know?"

"I'm gonna have one amazing year" Dean said "And then except my fate"

Kyra looked at him and then turned away. She now noticed the throbbing pain in her hand; she looked at her knuckles and saw they were bleeding.

"Ow" she said leaning on the wall.

"Here" Dean said coming forward and trying to take her hand.

"No, leave me alone" she said pulling away. As she struggled Dean didn't let her go, he pulled her into a hug and soon she'd stopped fighting and was hugging his back. "I would have done the same had it been you" he whispered.

"We gotta do something" Sam said looking around at all the others.

"Whoa hold on alright. You need to get some rest. We got time" Dean said.

"No we don't" Sam and Kyra said at the same time. They might have said the same thing but they both had very different meanings.

"Guys oceans aren't boiling okay, frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's just wait for you to get your strength back" Dean said to Sam, "And you" he said turning to Kyra "You just need to chill before you make us all blow a blood vessel"

"Shut up" Kyra said, she looked down and watched as Adam bandaged her hand up. He was taking great care in doing it gently but tightly.

"Why don't you call the Roadhouse" Sam suggested "See if they know anything"

"Yeah" Dean said, a sorrowful look came over her face.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked.

"The Roadhouse burned to the ground, Ash is dead probably Ellen and a lot of other hunters too"

"Could my life get any worse" Kyra said face palming.

"Demons" Sam asked.

"Yeah we think so. We think Ash found something" Dean said.

"What did he find?" Kyra asked.

"Bobby's gone to work on that right now" Dean said.

"Well come on, lets go" Sam said standing up.

"Whoa, stop Sam stop" Dean said grabbing Sam. "I mean, you almost died in there. What would I have…what would we have done? Could you just take care of yourself for a bit, just a little bit huh?"

"Sam he's right" Adam chipped in. "Just let us deal with it"

"Sorry, I can't" Sam said.

So the four set off for Bobby's place. Which was now pretty much next door the Kyra and Adam's home.

"Never have I wanted to have a bath and go to bed so much" Kyra said leaning against the window.

Adam glanced at her. Every time she'd return from being with her brothers she always seemed, withdrawn and older even though she was the youngest out of them all. Kyra caught him staring and smiled.

"What's up" she asked and with a smile he took her hand.

"I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are" he said and Kyra blushed.

"Quit it" she said.

"I mean it Kyra, you are the most gorgeous, sweetest, smartest girl I've even known"

Kyra smiled and wiped a few tears that were brimming her eyes; she gently leant over and kissed his cheek.

"Well your bu-ti-ful too" she said and Adam laughed. "Why don't we go home first" he suggested "Then meet up with the boys later"

"I couldn't think of a better plan" Kyra smiled and got her phone out.

Once they got home the first thing Kyra did was jump in the shower. The bathroom was attached to their bedroom and in the bedroom was a top of the range sound system that Adam had insisted on having. Kyra walked over to it and set the last C.D they had on, it was Imagine Dragons. Kyra listened to Radioactive as she got into the shower; she'd just finished washing her hair when she sensed a presence behind her. She immediately tensed up, her minds eye focused on the rock salt gun that she kept in the cupboard under the sink. If there was something there she would never get to it in time. She stood still and froze when she felt a hand on her bare waist. But she immediately relaxed as a pair of lips pressed themselves to her ear and whispered.

"I'm in love with you Kyra Winchester" Adam whispered.

With a smile Kyra turned around and faced him.

"I'm in love with you too Adam Smith" she whispered back and gently pressed her lips to his. As their kiss got deeper and suddenly picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. Demons by Imagine Dragons was now playing on the radio.

The sound of Kyra's phone ringing brought them both round from a very deep sleep. She looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Dean.

"Go away" she said throwing her cell to the other side of the room.

"Hmm, was it your brothers?" Adam asked putting an arm around her waist.

"Yeah but I really don't give a damn right now" she said pressing her lips to his.

"Do you wanna do something?" Adam asked.

"Like what?" Kyra asked.

"Like a normal couple activity" Adam said and Kyra smiled.

"You mean like walking along the beach and going to a spa" Kyra said with a slight snigger.

"Hell no, I was thinking about those new dirt bikes we got" Adam said and Kyra sat up with a huge smile across her face.

Half an hour later the sound of revving bikes could be heard in the field out the back of the two houses. The sound was also accompanied with laughter.

"I'm gonna beat you so bad!" Kyra shouted as they got ready to race.

"Oh yeah, the first one to the trees and back is the winner" Adam said.

"Okay" Kyra nodded.

Adam looked at her eyes through the visor. For the first time in a while she had that shine back, the shine she first had when he met her.

"Hey" Adam said. "Come here"

Kyra laughed and leaned over. Adam attempted to rub their noses together but the helmets kept clashing.

"Metal head" Kyra laughed and shoved his visor down. Adam did the same to her and they got ready to go.

"On your marks, get, set, go!" Adam said and with a loud revving the two bikes lunged forward sending a rain of soil backwards. Adam was the first to get to the trees but as he turned the bike slipped from under him and he fell to the floor. As Kyra got there she leapt off and rushed to his side.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked pulling her helmet off.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Adam said pulling his helmet off. With a smile he stood up and grabbed his bike.

"Last one back is a rotten egg" he said and sped off.

"Hey, that's not fair. I was showing you loving concern and you bat it away as if I were a fly wanting your ice cream!" Kyra yelled as she grabbed her bike and chased after him.

"Yay I win!" Adam celebrated once Kyra got back. She pretended to sulk and Adam came over to her. "Ah baby, it was only a game" he said cradling her in his arms.

"I know big cheater" Kyra smiled hitting his chest playfully.

"And by the way" Adam said "I value you a little more than the fly trying to get my ice cream"

Kyra smiled "Just a little?"

"Only a little" Adam smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

Kyra's phone rang interrupting them.

"How many times has that gone now?" Adam asked.

"I gave up counting" Kyra sighed getting it out her pocket.

"You should answer it, it might be important" Adam said and with a sigh she answered.

"Hey Dean" she said. "Yeah, really you've been trying to get a hold of me? Sorry phone must be on its way out. Yeah, whatever, Ellen, she's okay? Yeah, we'll be over there now" she said and hung up. "We've gotta run across to Bobby's" Kyra said.

"What's happened?" Adam asked.

"Ellen, she's alive" Kyra said grabbing her bike.

"Wait, don't you wanna take the Mustang?" Adam asked.

"Nah, let's take the bikes. Mix things around a bit" Kyra smiled and revved the engine.

It took all of five minutes to get to Bobby's. The pair weaved their way through the junkyard of old cars and parked the bikes outside the house. Kyra ran to the front door and knocked loudly.

"Finally" Dean said as he opened the door but Kyra pushed past him and ran into the house.

"Ellen!" she called.

"Kyra" Ellen replied and Kyra practically jumped into her arms.

The pair had developed a close blond when they previously met when Jo had joined the Winchesters for a case. Ellen was like the Mother Kyra used to have.

"How did you get out?" Kyra asked.

"I went to get some groceries and when I came back the place was gone" Ellen replied.

"What about Jo?" Kyra asked.

"Jo's fine, she's working a case so she wasn't there"

"Oh thank god" Kyra sighed.

"Nice leathers" Dean said as he followed Adam into the room.

"Yeah well we've gone daredevil haven't we Ad?" Kyra said. "What else is going down?"

"Wyoming" Sam said "That where yellow eyes has taken Jake"

"Why there?" Kyra asked joining him at the table.

"There's a graveyard, directly in the middle of these train lines" Sam said pointing to a map that had a pentagram drawn on it.

"The demon has the colt" Dean said.

"The colt, are you serious?" Kyra said raising her eyebrows.

"What's the colt?" Adam asked.

"It's a gun that was made by a hunter called Samuel Colt. It can kill demons, hence the reason yellow eyes has it. He has control of the whole demon population" Kyra explained.

"And this graveyard is in the middle of the train lines" Adam said and everyone nodded. "Then why doesn't he just go himself, why involve this Jake guy?"

"Because demons can't cross iron tracks" Bobby said. "The demon needs Jake to go for him"  
"So, next stop Wyoming?" Kyra asked.

"Next stop Wyoming" Dean nodded and the group headed out.

"This is gonna get dangerous" Kyra told Adam as she passed him a gun.

"Yeah well, I think it's very important for our relationship that I take part in your family's hobbies" he said, Kyra could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Quit trying to be funny. It's okay to be scared" Kyra said pulling the collar up on his shirt.

"I'm okay" Adam nodded.

"Get into position, he's coming" Bobby said and everyone rushed to their places. A minute or two later Jake could be seen walking down the middle of the graveyard. Kyra and Dean were going to block his path ahead while Adam, Bobby and Ellen brought up the rear. Dean looked over at Kyra and nodded.

"Howdy Jake" Sam said alerting him to their presence.

"Oh you, you were dead. I killed you" Jake said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, well next time finish the job" Sam said.

"I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord man" Jake said, Kyra glanced at Dean who wouldn't return her gaze.

"You can't be alive. You can't be" Jake said darkly.

"Okay, just take it real easy there son" Bobby said.

"And if I don't" Jake said.

"Wait and see" Sam said crossly.

"What you're a tough guy all of a sudden, what are you gonna do. Kill me?" Jake asked.

"It's a thought"

"You had your chance, you couldn't"

"I won't make that mistake twice" Sam said.

Jake started to laugh.

"What you smiling at you little bitch?" Dean asked.

"Hey lady, do me a favour" Jake said looking at Ellen. "Put that gun to your head"

Everyone watched in disbelief as with a shaky hand Ellen moved the aim of her gun of Jake and to her own head.

"Ellen!" Kyra exclaimed "Stop it" she said turning to Jake "Please stop"

"See that Ava girl was right; once you give into it there are all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn" he said and looked at Kyra. "Come here beautiful"

Kyra found that she couldn't control her own body; she walked forward and stood next to Jake. He put his arm around her neck and gently kissed her cheek. The whole time watching Adam.

"Get the fuck of her" Adam said holding the gun up.

"You might want to hold him back" Jake said and Sam rested his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Let them go" Sam said.

"Shoot him" Ellen said.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off and besides you might hit little Kyra, and you won't want that" Jake mocked. "Everybody put your guns down, except you sweetheart" he said looking at Ellen.

Slowly all the boys threw their guns to the ground.

"Okay, thank you" Jake nodded, he still had his arm firmly around Kyra's neck. He then suddenly shoved her forwards and turned around to the grave door. Adam caught Kyra in his arms and Dean and Bobby pulled the gun away from Ellen's head just in time before it fired. Sam grabbed his gun and shot Jake twice. He collapsed to the floor and Sam walked over to him.

"Please, please, no" Jake begged as Sam pointed his gun. Sam didn't give in.

"Guys, guys the lock" Kyra said pointing at the spinning lock on the stone door.

"Oh no" Bobby said as the spinning came to a stop.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"Its hell" he replied.

"Take cover now!" Ellen shouted and everyone ran to a gravestone to hide behind. Kyra and Adam managed to find one bog enough to hide together.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked kissing Kyra's face.

"Yeah, but we got bigger trouble heading our way" she said.

Suddenly a massive wave of power exploded from the doors. It was like a scale 5 hurricane.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean shouted.

"That's a Devil's Gate, a damn door to hell" Ellen shouted. "Come on we gotta shut that gate"

Adam, Bobby, Sam and Ellen ran forwards and started pushing on the doors.

"Dean!" Kyra shouted running over to him.

"If the demon gave this to Jake then"

They looked at each other and both turned around at the same time, Dean pointed the gun at yellow eyes but he raised his hand and the gun went flying towards him.

"Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns" yellow eyes said and Dean suddenly went flying.

"Son of a" Kyra said just as she was also sent back, she slammed against a gravestone, bashing her head.

Meanwhile the others were still trying to shut the doors. Sam looked over and saw yellow eyes heading towards Dean. He ran to help his brother but was also sent backwards, pinned to a tree.

"I'll get to you in a minute champ, but I'm proud of you. Knew you had it in you" he shouted to Sam.

"Stay the hell away from my brothers" Kyra said as she limped forward.

"Ah, don't you look cute" yellow eyes said and forced her to the floor against a grave stone. "I'll also get to you, I'm saving the best to last" he smiled and Kyra and then turned to Dean.

"So Dean, I gotta thank you. You see demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know red tape, it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you Sammy's back in rotation. Now I wasn't counting on that but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake any how. Tell me, you ever heard the expression if a deal sounds to good to be true it probably is"

"You call that deal good?" Dean choked out.

"It's a better shake than you Dad ever got. And you never wondered why. I'm surprised at you; I mean you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam?"

All Kyra and Sam could do was watch as the demon spoke poison to their brother. The demon stood up, spat some more poison and then pointed the gun at Dean.

"NO!" Kyra screamed.

Then suddenly a glowing spirit grabbed a hold of the demon and wrestled it away. The meat suite dropped to the floor along with the gun. The three watched as the spirit fought with the black shadow but was then thrown back and the black smoke filtered back into it's body. He stood up and turned around to Dean who now had the colt. With no mercy he fired and the bullet pelted into the demon, the demon glowed a firry orange colour and then died.

Sam and Kyra were released from their holds and they ran over to Dean. Everyone paused as the spirit who helped them stood up.

"Dad?" Kyra said.

He nodded and Kyra ran to him. She couldn't hug him tight enough. Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled back. Dean came forward and their Father placed his hand on his shoulder. With a smile John nodded to Sam and then looked back at Dean. He stepped back and glowed a bright white colour as he disappeared. Kyra was still watching the space where her father had been when she heard her name being called.

"Kyra" Gabriel said standing behind her. "Adam"

Kyra frowned and looked around. "Adam" she called. There was no reply. "Adam!" she screamed.

**Hey people, hope your enjoying the story. Please rate and review.**

**Love MayDayxxx**


	6. Bad Day at Black Rock

Excepting Fate

"His bikes gone" Sam said as he ran back into the graveyard. Kyra had collapsed to the floor and had her face in her hands; Ellen was kneeling next to her and had her arm around Kyra's shaking shoulders.

"Was it a demon?" Kyra asked looking up. "Did a demon take him?" she shouted at anyone who would answer.

"Ky, we'll find him" Dean said and she suddenly stood up.

"No, you're staying out of this. All of you!" she said looking around at them all. "You should never have called me!" she shouted at Bobby.

"Hey don't blame him" Dean said.

"Why couldn't you leave us alone?" she said turning to Dean. "Just when we would get settled the phone would ring"

"You shouldn't have let Adam get so close" Dean shouted back "You know what happens to people who get close to us. Remember Jess"

"Don't bring her into this" Kyra shouted. "Stop trying to hide that fact that this is your fault"

"Kyra honey, everyone is to blame" Ellen said trying to pull Kyra into her arms. But Kyra jumped away.

"No, I've got to find him" she said walking in the direction of her bike.

"You can't do this alone" Dean said.

"Yes I can" she said quietly back.

The truth was she had no idea where to start. She decided that maybe going home to see if Adam had been there was the best course of action.

"Adam" she shouted as she pulled her helmet off and ran into the house.

"He's not here baby girl" Gabriel said. He was leaning against the wall in the lobby.

"Shut up" Kyra said as she ran up the stairs. "Adam" she shouted as she searched all the rooms. She raced back down to the kitchen with a backpack.

"Kyra where are you going?" Gabriel asked as she raced past him. She skidded to the kitchen floor and pulled up some of the floor boards, she dug into the small hole and brought out neatly folded piles of money. Once the hole was empty she grabbed some food out the cupboards and stuffed that into the bag. She then grabbed the keys to her bike and slammed the door shut behind her.

"At least take the Mustang" Gabriel said.

"The bike is quicker" Kyra replied and pulled her helmet on. She revved the engine and sped off down the road. Gabriel watched her go and sighed.

"Looks like I've got some digging to do" he said and disappeared.

"Gareth, Gareth where are you?" Kyra called as she walked through the woods. She spun around when she heard the snapping of twigs behind her. "Gareth?" she called again hoping to god that it was her friend.

"Not this time darling" a dark menacing voice chuckled. She watched as out the dark a tall, lumbering figure approached her.

"Stay away from me Nat" she said.

"Huh funny, that's the first time you ever told me that" he said looking at her through the darkness with his ruby red eyes. "What am I not good enough for you now?"

"Shut up, I never said that. We can still be friends Nat, you don't have to do this" Kyra begged, the whole time she walked backwards Nat walked closer to her.

"You lied to me Kyra, you're a Winchester. Do you know what the Winchester's did to me, did to my family!" he yelled.

"Just because my name is Winchester doesn't mean I'm one of them. I haven't seen my brothers for months" she sobbed.

"But John's blood still runs in your veins, I swore that when my family was killed I would spill every drop of John's blood" he said darkly "Killing you Kyra is the hardest thing I'm ever going to have to do. I really thought we had something special. For the first time for a very long time I thought that I might have the chance for a family, and you DESTRYOED IT!" Nat shouted and ran for her.

"NO" Kyra shouted and put her arm in-front of her face. Then like thunder through her chest Kyra heard and felt a very loud thud and groan. She opened her eyes and saw Gareth.

"Run Kyra" he said giving her a push "Go"

With one last look at Nat Kyra turned around and ran through the trees. As she ran away she could hear the fighting of the two men behind her. She got back to her bike and fumbled with the helmet; once she'd pulled it on and sped off she heard Gabriel's voice in her head. He'd taken to doing that recently rather than actually showing her his presence.

"Go left" he said and Kyra turned left. "Now take a right"

After that right turn she got back onto the main road. "Thank you Gab" she whispered and concentrated on getting as far away from the clearing as possible. Just as she thought she as free she was forced from the bike and too the side of the road. The bike skidded down the road and the engine cut out, leaving the only sound lingering in the air was Kyra's heavy breathing and grunts of pain. She slowly pulled her helmet off and lay on her back, bruised from being flung from the bike. Just as she got up she was shoved back down and pinned to the floor.

"Ahh" she said in pain and opened her eyes to see Nat leaning over her. He had blood smeared around his mouth and a dark menacing look in his eyes.

"What did you do to Gareth?" she asked looking up at him.

"What I did to him doesn't matter, all that matters is what I'm going to do to you" he said and lowered his lips to her neck.

"Please don't" Kyra whispered.

No sooner had the words escaped her lips did Nat sink his teeth into her neck. Kyra screamed out in pain as she felt a burning hot sensation enter her body. She screamed and wriggled but the more she moved and struggled the hotter the pain got. Nat raised his head and laughed.

"Oh that's hot" he said and then smashed his lips to hers. The only thing Kyra could think to do was bite his lip.

"Ah" he shouted sitting up. "You little bitch"

As he sat up the sound of wings echoed and Nat stopped moving, both his eyes and Kyra's moved down to the sharp, sliver like spear that was sticking through his chest. He then fell to the floor and Kyra looked up at Gabriel who was standing there.

"Gabriel" Kyra choked. "I thought you couldn't help me"

"Well I broke the rules" he said and disappeared. Kyra rested her head back down and listened to the sound of her heart beat, it was getting faster and faster and the burning pain was now around her whole body. She then heard the sound of wings again and Gabriel was back only he had Gareth with him.

"Gareth" Kyra sobbed as he rushed over to her.

"Kyra" Gareth said as he looked down at her "He's changed you"

"Kill me" she whispered through her tears "Kill me"

"No" Gareth said picking her up.

"Where are you taking me?" Kyra mumbled.

"To your family" Gareth replied, he looked at Gabriel who nodded.

Gareth gripped onto Kyra as Gabriel landed them just around the corner of Bobby's house. She wriggled and squirmed in his arms and the poison pumped around her body with every heartbeat.

"Hold on Kyra" he whispered. "Which way to the back door?" he asked turning to Gabriel.

"That way" Gabriel pointed.  
"Thanks" Gareth said.

At first he hadn't liked the angel but he had Liked Kyra and the angel seemed to come in a package deal with her so he'd put up with him.

"Don't tell them about me" Gabriel said "Kyra prefers to keep me a secret"

Gareth nodded and raced for the door. Because his arms where full with Kyra he resorted to kicking the door, he kicked a couple times and waited for the man who was known as Booby to answer.

"Who is it?" came a gruff voice.

"My name is Gareth" Gareth said, his Russian accent made him sound very sincere. "I need you help"

The door opened slowly on a chain and a man with a stubbly beard peered through the gap.

"What do you want?" he said and then his eyes darted down to the woman in Gareth's arms.

"Kyra?" Bobby said questioningly.

"Hey Bobby, I've gotten into some shit now" she mumbled with her eyes shut.

"Bring her inside" Bobby said opening the door.

"What's happened to her?" Bobby asked as Gareth placed Kyra on the sofa.

"A shifter" Gareth said kneeling next to Kyra and taking her hand. "My brother, he changed her" Gareth said and looked up at Bobby.

He looked at Gareth wide eyed and then down at Kyra.  
"We can't stop it" Bobby said and Gareth nodded looking back at Kyra.

"No, she's going to become like me" he said and then he heard the clicking of a gun behind him. With a sigh he stood up and turned around to the gun Bobby was pointing at him.

"Get away from her" Bobby said.

"I can't do that" Gareth replied.

"Look sonny, your kind have done this to her. Now it's up to me to fix her"

"You can't fix her!" Gareth shouted "Can you see you stupid human, Kyra's a shifter now and there's nothing you can do to change that. Now please lower the gun" Gareth said and Bobby slowly put the gun down.

"I can help her get through this" Gareth said "I have the advantage of going through it myself"

"What do we do then?" Bobby said.

"Do you have anywhere safe where we can out her?" Gareth asked and Bobby nodded.

"Follow me"

Gareth gently picked Kyra up and followed Bobby to the basement. Kyra was past talking now, pretty soon she was going to start shifting. Bobby them down to the basement of the house and then to a small room that was made entirely out of steel. Bobby came to a stop just outside the room.

"I might need to take her from here; this room is quite heavily protected" Bobby said and Gareth looked around and then smiled.

"No I can still get in there" he said and stepped over the threshold, he walked into the room and placed Kyra on the bed.

"How did you do that, I fully proofed this room" Bobby said in disbelief.

"You probably haven't come across my kind before" Gareth said and he looked down at Kyra and stroked her cheek with this forefinger. "We'd better leave her, she's going to start changing soon" he said and the two men left.

Soon the men could hear the sounds of screaming and shouting and then barking and howling. Bobby looked over at Gareth with a more than confused expression.

"She's a wolf" Gareth smiled and then looked at Bobby. He stood up slowly and then shrunk down into the form of a dark brown wolf, Bobby looked at him stunned as he became human again and sat down.

"That's what Kyra is going to be?" he asked.

"Yes" Gareth nodded "Only she might not be brown"

The sounds coming from the panic room stopped and all went quiet.

"Is she alright?" Bobby asked, the more he got to speak to Gareth the more he seemed to be beginning to trust him.

"She's gone back into human form, give her a few minutes and she'll be a wolf again" Gareth said and Bobby nodded. There was an awkward silence between them and the Bobby cleared his throat.

"You wanna beer or something?" he asked and Gareth nodded.

Bobby walked over to the kitchen and came back with two beers, he handed one to Gareth and sat back down.

"So, how do you know Kyra?" Bobby asked and Gareth laughed.

"She was hunting me originally" he said "But someone was also hunting her, did you know a guy named Adam?" he asked looking at Bobby and Bobby nodded slowly.

"Adam was Kyra's boyfriend but he disappeared after we closed the Devils Gate, we all assumed a demon got him" Bobby said.

"Your right, a demon possessed him and to kill the demon Kyra had to kill Adam" he said and Bobby almost choked on his beer.

"She killed Adam?" Bobby repeated.

"Yes, she didn't want to do it but she had to. After that she went off the rails for a bit" Gareth said that was the part where he would've mentioned Gabriel but he skipped that bit of the story.

"I never meant her any harm, she's a hunter. She was going to kill me because of what I am but I managed to get her too see me for who I am. I've been helping her hunt since then" he said.

"So who turned her?" Bobby asked.

"My older brother Nat" Gareth replied "But I killed him"

Again that was a lie, Gabriel had killed him.

"How long before she stops, going crazy" Bobby asked.

"A few days normally" Gareth replied.

"I should call her brothers" Bobby said standing.

"NO!" Gareth shouted, suddenly standing. Bobby could see the anger in his eyes. "If they come here than I'll have to leave, and I know you don't want to admit it but Kyra needs me. You need me, you can't control her" Gareth said and slowly Bobby nodded.

"Well I guess I need to stock up the fridge then" Bobby said and walked out the front door. With a heavy sigh Gareth watched the old man leave; he then strode to the back door and went outside. He reached into his pocket and brought out a cigarette, he lit it and breathed in deeply.

"Thanks, for what you did" a voice said and Gareth looked over to his right and saw Gabriel.

"Don't sweat it man" Gareth said.

"You know" Gabriel said coming forward "Your one of the coolest monsters I've ever met" he patted his hand on Gareth's shoulder; Gareth looked at him and growled.

"Okay sorry" Gabriel said holding his hands up and standing back.

"If I'm a monster, than what does that make Kyra?" Gareth asked and Gabriel paused.

"Kyra is Kyra" he responded after a while.

Tears fell from Kyra's eyes as she stood in-front of Adam. He was on his knees in the middle of a Devil's trap.

"Kill me Kyra, I can't hold onto him much longer" Adam sobbed.

"I can't" Kyra said dropping the book that had the exorcism spell in it. "I can't" she repeated and covered her face with her hands.

"There ain't no way around it honey" the demon said taking control of Adam again. "You want be gone, then you have to kill your precious Adam"

Kyra looked back at him. Her life, her sanity, her only love. She let out a scream and dropped to the floor.

"Kyra baby, you have too. Please" Adam said getting control again. "Look at me sweetheart"

Kyra looked up slowly.

"I love you so much but this demon; it will destroy everything if you don't get sent it back to hell. I knew the risks baby; none of this is your fault"

"It is" Kyra nodded "I should have protected you"

"You can't protect everyone" Adam said, he smiled at her. "You have to do it baby"

"I can't live without you Adam" Kyra cried.

"You can, Gabriel will look after you and you've got your brothers"

"But I want you" Kyra said.

"Come here" Adam said and Kyra cautiously stood up. "Don't worry, I've got control" Adam said and Kyra knelt opposite him in the circle.

"I love you" Adam whispered and Kyra wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"Now, get your book and do it"

With a lingering look Kyra got up and picked her book up, she turned to the right page and took in a deep breath.

"Please, when you, die, don't hang around and become a spirit. Go with your reaper" Kyra said and Adam nodded. "Besides, it probably won't be that long till I join you"

"Hey don't talk like that" Adam said crossly. He suddenly closed his eyes and then laughed.

"You finally gonna do it then" the demon said "I'm gonna tear his organs apart!"

Kyra started to chant the spell in Latin, once she'd finished Adam's body shook and a thick black smoke came out his mouth and disappeared through a crack in the cement. Adam's lifeless body was falling to the ground but Kyra caught him and rested him in her lap. She cried over him for a bit and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Gabriel.

"Will you help me give him a hunter's funeral?" she asked and he nodded.

Kyra opened her eyes and looked around. The vision of when she had to kill Adam was still strong in her head. She sat up and looked around.

"What the hell" she said looking down and realising she was naked, around her on the floor were torn up remains of her clothes. "Fuck" she said to herself and grabbed a blanket from the bed she was sitting on. She looked around the room at all the binding symbols on the walls.  
"Hello" she called, still having no idea where she was.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and the little window opened.

"Gareth?" Kyra asked blinking at the eyes looking at her.

"Hey Kyra, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine…" she mumbled and then remembered what happened to her. "Oh my god, Gareth" she said but he beat her with a smile.

"You're a shifter Ky" he said.

"Oh" she said not really knowing how to take it. She looked down at her hands.

"You wanna come out now, you must be starving"

Kyra nodded and Gareth opened the door and handed her some clothes.

Bobby didn't take his eyes off Kyra as she sat at the kitchen table. She was aware of him watching her and it made hr feel awkward.

"Bobby, if you have something to say. Say it" she said looking at him.

"You are" he muttered "You look well, considering"

"I feel well" Kyra said "Its weird, mentally I'm probably in the darkest place but physically I feel like I cold demolish a house" she said and Gareth laughed.

"The spirit of a newborn, ah I've missed it" he smiled.

"Hey, she isn't some vampire. She's gotta learn to control it" Bobby said.

"And that is why I'm still here" Gareth said.

"Yeah well" Bobby said looking out the window. He then turned back to Kyra.

"Kyra, we should call your brothers"

"No"

"They have a right to know" Bobby said raising his voice.

"You can call them once I can control it" Kyra said. "But you know what they're like Bobby, especially Dean"

Bobby didn't answer; he got up from the table and went into his study. Kyra sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Well that went well" Gareth said and Kyra got up and also disappeared into one of the rooms.

A few days later Kyra and Gareth were outside in the field out the back of the house. Kyra kept looking over at her house, making her lose concentration, which made Gareth get mad.

"Kyra you need to concentrate" he said.

"Okay" she replied.

"Now to change normally you need to have some sort of emotion behind it, you've seen it in all the films where the dude changes into the wolf with a fit of anger, well its not only anger that does it. Try relaxing and just melting into your animal" he said.

"Right" Kyra nodded and closed her eyes. She hadn't yet seen herself in her wolf form so she tried to imagine what she might look like. She pictured a grey wolf, like the ones that live in Canada; she pictured its movements and the steam vapour from its breath. She felt a smooth sensation and when she opened her eyes, she had to look further up than normal to met eyes with Gareth.

"Well done Kyra" he smiled.

She frowned and tilted her head. "But what have a done?" she asked and jumped backwards when it came out as a bark. She fell to the floor and scrabbled around to try and stand up. She had too many legs; she looked down at four black paws. She then looked at Gareth who was beaming away.

"Walk towards me" he said.

"I can't" Kyra barked back.

"Kyra" he said and with a roll of her eyes she set a paw forwards.

"Your face" Gareth laughed. "You are concentrating so hard aren't you?"

"Quit laughing at me" Kyra barked at him.

She watched Gareth shrunk in-front of her and turned into a dark brown wolf. He trotted up to her and then stood next to her.

"This paw" he said putting one forward and Kyra copied. "Then this one" he said bringing a rear paw forward. Kyra copied and then she was soon running through the field with Gareth following.

"Now the next trick" he said as they came to a stop. "Changing back and keeping your clothes on, easier said than done"

Kyra nodded.

"You have to be real calm and not think about it at all, it just has to come naturally" Gareth said. "Watch"

Kyra watched as he walked forwards in his wolf form and then as if he stepped through a magic veil turned back into human. Clothes and all. "Now you try" he said turning around to Kyra.

Kyra started to walk forward slowly and as she did she didn't try to think about clothes. She felt herself getting taller and colder.

"Oh sit" she said as she stood there with no clothes on.

"Here" Gareth said quickly taking his long coat of and putting around her shoulder.

"Thanks" Kyra said with an embarrassed smile.

The next couple days consisted of Kyra practising changing in and out of wolf form. She's gotten the hang of it finally so Gareth let her mess around. Truth be told she had more fun being in wolf form than in human form. One day she was in the field out the back of Bobby's house again, she liked to chase the butterflies. Quite often Gareth would sit on the step to Bobby's house watching her; he would listen to his music on the radio and smoke. This particular morning he was doing just that when Bobby came up behind him.

"You're going to have to let her go kid" he said.

Bobby had come to like Gareth, although he still didn't trust him fully.

"What do you mean?" Gareth asked, not taking his eyes of the frisking Kyra.

"She needs her brothers in her life as well, and she's only just lost Adam. I know what you're after and son, your not going to get it" Bobby said and Gareth stood up.

"What would you know old man" he growled crossly.

"I've known that girl since she was as high as my knee and I'll see myself burning before I let anyone hurt her again" Bobby growled just as angrily back.

"Do you honestly think I would hurt her, Kyra and I. We're the same, if you think she could find a better mate than me then please Bobby. Enlighten me" Gareth whispered.

"She's spending to much time, like that" Bobby said nodding to the wolf jumping up and down in the field "She's gonna forget that's she's human"

"I've heard enough" Gareth said getting up throwing his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out. He ran forwards and changed into his brown wolf form. He ran over to Kyra and tackled her to the ground.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and shook all the pollen out her black coat.

"Sorry, you were just too tempting" Gareth said as he sat down.

Kyra looked at him and then jumped at him.

"Ha, pinned ya" she said feeling like Nala from the Lion King. Gareth laughed and then licked the end of her muzzle.

"Gareth, don't" Kyra said climbing of him. She lay down on her stomach and Gareth sat next to her.

"Why not Kyra, we'd be great" he whispered.

"I can't. Not after Adam or your brother" she said quietly.

"Adam I understand but my brother meant nothing to you. He was your rebound" Gareth said.

"Shut up" Kyra growled.

Her sharp ears then heard the deep rumbling of a car pulling up, she then heard voices. The voices of her brothers. She sat up and pricked her ears forward.

"Kyra, we should go" Gareth said, also looking into the direction of the voices.

"I can't, I'll have to face them sometimes" she said.

"Its me or them Kyra" Gareth said getting edgy; he's started to move towards the trees.

"Don't make me choose" Kyra said turning to look at him, her honeysuckle eyes burning into him.

He suddenly jumped forward and grabbed the scruff of her neck; he then started to drag her backwards.

"Get off me" Kyra yelped. The sound of her yelp made Gareth let go. He gave her a lingering look and then turned tail and ran into the trees. Kyra turned back around and saw her brothers, Sam and Dean, shortly followed by Bobby come out the house. They stared at her as she stared at them. She had no idea what would be the best ay to go about their re-introduction. She walked forward in wolf form slowly.

"Kyra, is that you?" Dean shouted.

She barked a response and trotted forward; he dropped to one knee and held his hand out to her. She walked over to him and pushed her fury face into his hand.

"Wow, this is" Dean said.

"Weird, but cool" Sam finished excitedly. Kyra looked up at him and barked. She jumped forward and placed her paws on Dean's shoulders.

"Hey, watch it" Dean said "Mind the face"

"Hey Kyra, do you play fetch?" Sam asked picking up a stick and throwing it. For a second she thought about sitting down and giving him the 'you threw it go get it yourself' look but the urge to go chase it was too strong. With a bark she raced after the stick and ran back, as she got close to them she changed back into human form. She twirled the stick in her hand and then threw it at Sam's head.

"Ouch" he said rubbing where it hit. She walked forwards and hugged him tightly.

"We've missed you Ky" he said as he hugged her.

"I've missed you guys too" she said.

"Come on, we've got some catching up to do" Dean said.

As they went back into the house Kyra turned around and managed to see Gareth standing at the forest edge in his wolf form. He gave her a steely glare and then disappeared.

Bad Day at Black Rock

After Kyra had explained everything that had happened to her since she last saw them Dean clapped his hands.

"Well I think it's about time we got back to hunting, all of us together as a family" he said.

Kyra smiled and looked at Sam who was also smiling. In her gut she knew that she was being totally unfair towards Gareth but she needed time with her brothers and if what Gareth wanted as a relationship then she was sorry but couldn't give it to him.

It was dark and they hadn't been out long when Sam and Dean started arguing again. Kyra was sat in the back of the Impala, as always, trying to work out what they were arguing about.

"Because she's a demon that's why. Because the second you find out Ruby's a demon you go for the holy water. You don't chat" Dean said.

"No one was chatting Dean" Sam said.

"Oh yeah then well didn't you send her ass back to hell?" Dean asked.

"Because she said she might be able to help us out" Sam said.

"So wait Ruby is a demon?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, how could Ruby help us?" Dean asked.

Sam was slow to answer.

"No really Sam how, how could she possibly help us?" Dean asked again.

"Dean leave it" Kyra said quietly.

"She told me she could help you okay" Sam shouted. "Help you out of the cross roads deal"

"What is wrong with you ha, she's lying" Dean said, his voice getting higher and higher.

"Dean, your hurting my ears" Kyra said, she's found that since being turned all her senses had been honed in.

"Sorry" he apologised "I keep forgetting that you're…"

"A freak" Kyra said crossly.

"No, you said that not me. Anyway, you gotta know what she's lying don't you Sam? She knows what your weakness is, it's me. What else did she say?"

Sam didn't reply.

"Dude" Dean said.

"Nothing" Sam replied sarcastically.

Dean gave him a look. "Nothing okay!" Sam shouted crossly.

"Guys, keep it down" Kyra said.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time. "You know we can't whisper the whole time your around Ky. Is there anyway you could, I dunno, turn the volume down on your ears?" Dean asked.

"I dunno, why don't I rip your voice box out instead" Kyra replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm not an idiot. I'm not talking about trusting Ruby. I talking about using her. I mean we're at war right, and we don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing, what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own" Sam continued in a high voice. "Now yes it's a risk I know that but we need to take it"

"You're okay right, you feeling okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Sam replied, quickly loosing patients. "Why are you always asking me that?"

Then a phone started to ring.

"Thank god" Kyra said with relief.

"It's not mine" Sam said.

"Nope" Dean also said.

"Don't look at me" Kyra said checking her phone.

"Check the glove compartment, its Dad's" Dean said.

"Dad's?" Kyra and Sam said at the same time.

"Yes I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call" Dean said as Sam fumbled for the phone.

"Let me" Kyra said and Sam passed it back to her.

"Hello" she said. "Yes this is Edgar Cayce, yes I can be a girl's name" she said quickly to cover up the obvious lie. "No, don't call the police, I'll handle it myself. Thanks, you know could you just, lock it back up for me. Great, uh, no, I don't have my book in front of me right now." She said hitting Sam's shoulder for a pen and paper. "Do you have the address so I can…sure…go ahead. Right thanks a lot" she said and hung up. She passed the phone back over to Sam.

"Hey did Dad ever say anything to you guys about a container at some storage place?" she asked.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Outside of Buffalo"

"No way" Dean said.

"Yeah and someone just broke into it" she said handing the paper forwards.

"Thanks" Sam said glancing at her as he took the paper. "Hey Ky, did you know your eyes have changed colour?" he said.

"What?" Kyra said looking in the mirror.

"Yeah they're like yellow" Sam said.

"No they're not" she said taking offence to being compared to the yellow eyed demon. "They're… honeysuckle. Right Dean?" she said turning to him. He glanced quickly.

"Yeah totally honeysuckle" he nodded.

She sat back and looked at the floor. She no longer had the greeny/blue Winchester eyes. That was defiantly a con to becoming a shifter.

The three got to the storage unit and had to go into a rickety looking lift to get to the bottom floor.

"I hate these things" Kyra said pressing herself to the wall.

"Man" Dean said.

"What" Kyra asked, thinking he was making fun of her phobia.

"Just Dad you know, him and his secrets. Spend all this time with the guy and we barely even knew him"

"Well we're about to learn something" Sam said opening the door.

It was almost pitch black where the units were, Kyra had always had a thing for the dark. Sam turned to check she was okay and nearly jumped a mile.

"Blimey, is there anything else your 'honeysuckle' eyes can do?" he exclaimed.

"What now?" she asked.

"Sis, your eyes are glowing in the dark" Dean said staring at her.

"Huh, maybe that's why I can see as clear as day" she said walking forwards.

"What you're telling me you can see what you're going?" Dean asked as she walked passed.

"Yep, this way" she said and with a shrug the brothers followed.

Kyra led them to the right door and Sam got his torch out, Dean dealt with the lock and pulled the door open. On the floor there was a massive devil's trap, walking straight through it were bloody footprints.

"No demons allowed" Sam said.

"Blood" Dean added. He knelt down the get a closer look and found a wire. "Check this out" he said giving it a little twang. Sam followed the line with the torch and rested on a shot gun.

"Wow, he defiantly wanted to keep people out" Kyra said.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged" Sam said.

"Dear old Dad" Dean laughed. "I got two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him kept walking" Dean said standing up.

Kyra scanned the room with her new found night vision. "Wow Dad's got some real hoodoo stuff here" she scoffed.

"Let's see what went missing?" Dean said and he and Sam walked forwards.

"1995" Dean said holding a trophy.

"No way, that's my division championship soccer trophy" Sam said taking it from his hand. "I can't believe he kept this"

"Yes, probably the closest you ever came to being a boy" Dean said moving to the other side of the room.

"Oh wow, its my first sawed-off. I made it myself" Dean said.

Kyra smiled, while the boys were reminiscing on stuff they found she's found an old photo. When she was younger she used to do horse riding, her Father used to take her once every one or two months. The photo was of her, John and the pony she used to ride called Peanuts. She smiled and replaced the frame from where she picked it up. She laughed to herself as she thought about her father; she wondered what he would have thought of her now. She'd become one of the very monsters they used to hunt. She looked over at Sam and Dean; they hadn't taken the news to badly. As far as she was aware they hadn't even thought about snuffing her, but Gareth on the other hand. They probably wouldn't think twice about killing him, was it just because she was their sister that they didn't want to kill her too? As her eyes moved around the room she saw a door that lead to a second half of the unit. She walked over to it and saw that the chain had been broken.

"Guys" she said pushing the door open cautiously.

"Holy crap" Dean said flashing his torch over one of the surfaces. "Look at this he hand land mines"

"Well don't touch them!" Kyra said raising her voice slightly as Dean walked over to them.

"Don't touch them" Dean mimicked. "Look they did take any of the explosives, or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after huh?"

"Hey guys check this out" Sam said looking at some old boxes. "See these symbols, that's binding magic. These are curse boxes"

"And let me guess, they took one of these" Kyra said studying along the shelf. "Bingo" she said tapping her finger on a patch of dust free shelf.

"Well maybe they didn't open it" Dean said hopefully.

"When were we ever that lucky?" Kyra sighed.

So the Winchester's found themselves on a goose chase for a curse box. The lads were pretty good with their tracking, i.e. stolen CCTV from the warehouse, and had managed to find the car that the thieves used.

"Connecticut, last three digits 880" Dean said.

"Yep, that's it" Sam nodded.

Dean clicked his tounge, "Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in-front of the security camera" he said.

"Yeah well we're not all geniuses like you Einstein" Kyra said rolling her eyes "It's a good job they didn't or we would have never have found them"

"Whatever, go chase a cat or something" Dean said over his shoulder.

"I think you better go wolf" Dean said to Kyra as they stopped outside the door of the thieves.  
"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"You know" Dean shrugged "You look a little more threatening"

"Oh I can be threatening in this form" she said holding up her gun.

"Quit arguing" Sam said pressing his ear to the door as he picked the lock. Dean raised his eye brows and Kyra sighed.

"Alright" she said, she glanced round to check that no one was there and changed into wolf form. She looked up at Dean and growled slightly.

"See, much more scary" he said as they went inside.

"Yeah well you're lucky I ain't male or I might've just peed on your leg" Kyra mumbled to herself but to Sam and Dean it only came out as a series of growls.

As they walked down the hall they could hear the two men talking, Kyra found it really hard to be quiet with her nails on the wooden floor.  
"We'll have to do something about that, like socks" Dean whispered and Kyra glared up at him.

He and Sam poised themselves in the hall ready with their guns, Kyra stood slightly behind Dean, waiting for when she needed to be threatening.

"Freeze, freeze nobody move" Dean said as he and Sam leapt out.

"Don't move, don't move" Sam said pointing his gun at the men.

"All right, give us the box and please tell me…" Dean said and then noticed the opened box on the table.

"Oh they did" Sam said.

"You opened it!" Dean shouted crossly and pinned one of the men to the wall with his arm.

"Are you guys cops?!" one of them yelled.

"What was in the box?" Dean asked.

They looked over at a furry thing on the coffee table.

"Oh was that it, huh, it was wasn't it?" Dean said. "What is that thing?"

The guy then pushed Dean making his gun go off. The bullet dodged around the room ricocheting of everything and then finally hitting a lamp. Everyone looked around at the gun.

"Kyra?" Dean said not spotting his sister.

She barked and put her front paws up on the sofa.

"Ah there you are" Dean said.

Then the other man went for the gun same time Sam did, he pushed Sam who bumped into Dean, who fell into the coffee table.  
"Sorry" Sam said.

Kyra watched the scene with wild eyes. As a wolf there wasn't really anything she could do.

Sam was then rugby tackled to the ground where the guy sat on his stomach and started to throw punches.

Dean went for his sliver gun but the other guy beat him to it and smashed him in the face as he aimed it. Kyra laughed to herself but went to run forward to grab the guys arm when she slipped on the whiskey that had been spilt. She went flying across the room and into the rubbish bin in the kitchen. She yelped as the whole thing spilled over her, covering her in what seemed to be five weeks worth of rubbish.

Next thing she knew Sam beat the shit out of the guy on top of him and stood up.

"Guys, I got it" he said and then froze as the other guy pointed a gun.

"No you don't" he said and pulled the trigger, only it didn't shoot.

"Damn" the guy said and in his retreat he fell backwards over the sofa and knocked himself out. As the other guy stood in the corner he was in he bashed his head on a shelf on which were piles of books that fell, also knocking him out. The gun in his hand flew through the air and Sam caught it.

"That was a lucky break" Dean said. "Is that a rabbits' foot?"

"I think it is" Sam said holding it up.

"Huh" Dean sighed.

Kyra padded over to them slowly and raised her lip.

"Wow, you stink" Dean said covering his nose with his arm.

Kyra laid on the back seat of the Impala with her head in-between her paws. She wasn't going to change back into human form, no; Dean wanted her in wolf form he got her in wolf form. Smell and all.

Sam was sat in the front with all the windows wound down while Dean disappeared into a store. When he came back he had a brown bag in his hands.

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal" Sam said.

"Yeah" Dean said and he glanced over his shoulder. "Madam, you are really pushing it" he said.

Kyra growled as deep as she could and he left her alone for a bit.

"Dean come on" Sam suddenly sighed.

Kyra glanced up and saw he had some scratch cards.

"What, hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head. My gun don't jam, that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here scratch one" he said passing a card to Sam. "Come on Sam, scratch and win"

"Dean, its gotta be cursed somehow" Sam said as he scratched one of the cards. "Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up"

"Twelve hundred dollars" Dean said taking the card back. "You just won twelve hundred dollars. Ha, ha, whoo!" he celebrated and Kyra rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh.

"Hey, don't doggy sigh at me!" Dean said "I dunno guys, it doesn't seem cursed to me"

Sam decided to call Bobby for some advice while Dean counted out the cash he, or Sam, had just won. While on the phone Sam kicked a newspaper and discovered a gold Rolex watch on the floor. He held it up for his two siblings to see. Kyra was now out the car and engaging in some interesting smells in the parking lot, even though she was human she liked to do dog things. She then felt something tickle her side; she looked around and saw the end of her tail. For some reason she felt like chasing it, a few seconds later she found herself turning around and around in circles.

"Keep it human Ky" Dean called over his shoulder. "Dude, we're up fifteen grand" he then said to Sam. "Why don't we go get something to ea, oh and Kyra I got a present for ya" he said smiling a wide grin at her.

Looking grumpier than ever Kyra sat outside the diner with a collar around her neck attached to a lead that Dean tied to a post.

"You wanna be a dog, then I 'll treat you like one" he said patting the top of her head and then walking into the diner.

Sam sighed apologetically and also gave her a pat as he passed. She watched them walk into the building and jumped as some bangs went off and confetti came down. Looks like they'd won something else. Kyra rolled her eyes and rested down.

"How's life treating ya?" a voice asked and Kyra opened a eye to see Gabriel. "Wow, you smell" he said covering his nose.

"Tell me about it" Kyra said.

"What happened?" he asked sitting cross legged next to her.

"Fell into a bin" Kyra answered.

"Oh and how'd that happen?"

"I was on the wrong side of a lucky rabbit's foot" she replied.

"Oh well, I have some news for you" Gabriel said and Kyra looked at him. "Gareth is following you and Adam didn't go with his reaper"

"Adam didn't go with his reaper?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I tried to get him to go but he wouldn't"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, normally spirits are linked to an item. You're not wearing anything of his are you?"

"No" Kyra said shaking her head, she looked away.

Gabriel could see that her eyes were sad, he patted her back.

"I'm working on it baby girl" he said and Kyra whimpered. "Hold in there"

"I'm trying" she said as a waitress walked past them. They both got a feeling and looked up at her.

"Do your thing" Gabriel said and disappeared.

Kyra got up and started barking. Her bark was deep and loud. The waitress turned and looked at her, she then reached up and pulled her hair, which turned out to be a wig. She binned the wig and ran to a parked car, Kyra continued to bark and pull on her lead. Eventually Sam and Dean came running out.

"OkayKy" Dean said as he ran past. Both of them forgot to detach her lead and ran off, Kyra watched as Dean ran on ahead but Sam tripped on what seemed to be nothing. She let out a bark of laughter and then rolling on her back, just to show how much she was laughing.

"Wow you suck" Dean said coming back to pick him up. "So what now your luck turns bad?" Dean asked, Sam now had ripped jeans and scuffed knees. Kyra barked again and Dean went over to her.

"You think I was gonna forget you" he said untying the lead and then continuing to hold it in his hand. Kyra growled and pulled, she pulled him all the way over to the Impala.

"Hey Kyra, hot girls ten o clock" Dean said and Kyra looked over.

He was right, a Paris Hilton wannabe and a Megan Fox look a like were walking towards the diner with their little Chihuahua and Yorkie in tow.

"Look impressive" Dean whispered to Kyra. "Hello ladies" he said walking over to the girls, Kyra followed reluctantly on the lead.

"Hi" the girls giggled back.

"I couldn't help noticing your adorable little dogs" Dean said and the girls laughed.

"Your dog is nice too" the blonde said. "He does smell a bit though"

"It's a she and yeah she just found something to roll in didn't you Ky" Dean said patting her head. "So I was wondering for a bit of advice, see I just got Kyra and I haven't fully house broken her yet. She pees all over the place. Just wondered if you have any tips" Dean said.

Kyra stood there in disbelieve. Now she was really going to show him up. While the girls were talking about potty training a dog Kyra started to scratch her ear with her back foot, she then started turning in circles, she then started to try and jump up at the girls and she finally, rolled on her back trying to get the girls to talk to her rather than Dean

"Quit it" Dean said and Kyra looked up at him. She licked his hand and the girl Ahhhed. "She's adorable" the Megan Fox one kept saying. "Can she do tricks?"

"Oh loads" Dean said and stood as of he were about to command Kyra.  
"Kyra sit" he said.

Kyra stood there and looked up at him.

"Sit" Dean repeated but she still did nothing.

"Lie down" he said "Roll over, paw? Do something"

Kyra was having so much fun making her bro look stupid.

"Well we better go" the girls said and went inside the diner.

"I'll get you back for that" Dean said pointing his finger at her and walking them back to the Impala. He opened the door and Kyra jumped in, she couldn't stop smiling.

To try and find out what the deal was with bad luck the bros and wolf went back to the thieves place. Dean had taken a liking to walking Kyra on the lead.

"We should go on family walks more often" he said and Kyra rolled her eyes. As long as he kept the lead long then she would let him hold it.

"Here we are" Sam said as they got to the door.

Wait, we'd better go first" Dean said and they went inside to find one of the guys sitting in the middle of the room drinking whiskey and looking at a photo.

"Oh man, what do you want?" he asked seeing them coming into the room.

"Heard about your friend, that's bad luck" Dean said.

"Piss off" the man said.

Kyra, being the amazing animal that she was, could sense the man was broken. Even though he was a jerk he had lost his only friend. She pulled on the lead, taking it out of Dean's hand and went and saw by the man. He looked at her alarmed first but then relaxed and patted her head.

"We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot, a woman?" Dean said.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?" the man asked.

"Because she just stole it back from us" Dean said.

The man laughed and Kyra growled, okay that was enough condolencing. She went to go and sit next to Dean but as she walked past Sam he stepped forward, tripped on a shoe lace, got caught up in a wire, grabbed a lamp and took everything down on top of Kyra with him. She let out a yelp.

"Sam you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" Sam said.

"You're lucky I didn't bite your head off!" Kyra growled deeply.

"I want you to tell us her name" Dean said going back to the man.

"Screw you" the man said.

Kyra unravelled herself from Sam, the lamp and wire and padded across the room slowly. She really wasn't in the mood for anyone to try and play mind games. She walked next to Dean and growled as deep as she could at the man; she even raised her lip a little.

"Easy Kyra, it wasn't a freak accident that killed you partner" Dean said.

"What?"

"It was the rabbit's foot"

"Your crazy man"

"You know I'm not, you saw what happened. What it did. All the flukes all the luck. When you loose that foot your luck goes sour. That's what killed your fiend, my brother here is next and who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing that puts those deaths on your head. Now I can read people and I get it. You're a thief and a scumbag and that's fine. But you're not a killer, are you? " Dean said. "Or I might just let my dog here tear you to shreds, your choice"

After that got the name that wanted they headed outside. Dean went ahead and called Bobby. Kyra was walking next to Sam when he suddenly stopped, she looked at him and realised that he'd stepped in someone's old chewing gum. She sneezed at her disgust.

"Yeah well at least I don't smell like a sewer" Sam said as he attempted to scrape the gum of the bottom of his shoe.

He hobbled over to a drain and started to wipe his foot backwards. Kyra watched and Dean was still on the phone. She suddenly leapt forward but was too late as Sam's shoe disappeared down the drain. Her front paws were out in-front of her and she parted them slowly just in-case she'd managed to catch a lace but no, nothing. She looked up at Sam and gave him a small whimper.

Sam bent down next to her and tried to reach through but was gonna get nowhere. He sighed and patted her head and stood back up.

Dan finally got of the phone with Bobby and turned around. "What"

"I lost my shoe" Sam muttered.

Dean sighed and carried on walking.

Again they were in the Impala and they pulled up at a gas station.

"All right Bobby, thanks, we owe ya again" Dean said getting of the phone with him. "Alright Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick lives in Queens. So it'll take me and Kyra around two hours to get there" he said looking at his watch.

"So, what am I doing?" Sam asked.

"You my brother are staying here, I don't want your bad luck getting us killed" Dean said.

He took them to a local motel, he lead the way inside.

"What am I even supposed to do Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Come here, I don't want you doing anything" Dean said putting a chair in the middle of the room. "I want you to sit right here and don't move okay? Don't turn on the light, don't turn of the light. Don't even scratch your nose. Right where's Kyra" he said walking back over to the door. As he did he took his jacket off.

"Kyra, here girl!" he whistled.

A couple of seconds later Kyra walked out the darkness. She was beginning to get tired of him; he was forgetting that she was his sister and not his pet. She walked inside and Dean shut the door behind her.

"You my lovely sister need a bath" Dean said heading into the bath room and turning the taps on. Kyra's wolf eyes went wide.

"No" she barked.

The next hour was spent with Dean chasing Kyra around and around Sam in the middle of the room. He eventually caught her and dragged her into the bathroom and threw her into the bath.

"Ha ha" he said as he grabbed the shower and soaked her with it.

"Stop it you bitch!" Kyra yelped at him. After getting everything in the bathroom, including Dean soaked Kyra gave up fighting. She just stood there in the tub looking miserable.

"There we go" Dean said pouring practically a whole bottle of shampoo on her coat. "You don't wanna be the stinky dog at the park that none of the other dogs want to play with" he said rubbing the soap in. Kyra was growling at him the whole time under her breath. After Dean washed the soap off Kyra jumped out the bath and shook all over him.

"Thanks" Dean said and Kyra flicked her tail in his face. After a quick blow dry and a change of clothes Kyra and Dean headed out. This time, as Sam was staying behind, Kyra got to sit in shot gun. She sat there looking out the window and Dean laughed.

"You like being a wolf don't you?" he asked and Kyra looked over at him and barked. "I'll take that as a yes; only don't forget you're human"

Kyra sighed and looked out the window. "When we see Bela you need to be calm yet threatening" Dean said.

"Which is it Dean, calm or threatening?" Kyra sighed to herself.

"Maybe raise your lip a little" Dean nodding watching out screen.

Kyra nodded and jumped down into the foot-well, she curled into a ball and decided to get some sleep.

"Ky, come on" Dean said as he held the door open. She jumped out and sniffed the air.

"This way" Dean said and Kyra padded along next to him, they took a couple of stairs and hall ways and got to the right door.

"Ba da bing" Dean said as he stared to pick the lock.

"Ba da boom" Kyra huffed as the door opened.

As they entered Dean wrote on a little sticky note and stuck it on the alarm. He ushered Kyra through into one of the other room and got ready to aim his gun. They watched as Bela walked passed them and towards the door. Then both humans turned to face each other at the same time.

"You left without your tip" Dean said. "And you gonna give it back" he said walking backwards.

"Ha ha, sweetie, I'm not" Bela said in her British accent.

Kyra padded forwards and raised her top lip, Bela looked down at her.

"You might wanna do what I say" Dean said to Bela.

"Or what your gonna set your mutt on me?"

"Yeah something like that" Dean smirked.

"Hey, I'm not a mutt" Kyra said growling even more.

"Your Bela right?" Dean asked.

"That's right, and you're Dean"

"You know the things cursed, don't you?"

"You'd be surprised what some people would pay for something like that" Bela said.

"Really?"

"There's a lucrative market out there, a lot of money to be made. You hunters with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters. Any one of them could put your children's children through college"

"So you know the truth about what's really going on out there, and this is what you decide to do. You become a thief?" Dean said.

"I procure unique items for select clientele" Bela said.

"Yeah, a thief" Dean laughed.

"No, a great thief" Bela said.

She was really starting to piss Kyra off, her eyes darted around the room and she spotted the rabbit's foot on a counter in the kitchen. She gave bark and Dean turned and saw it too.

"look Bela, my brother, he touched the foot and when you took it from him his luck went from…"

"I know how it works" Bela said.

"So you know he's gonna die unless we can destroy it"

"Oh" she said lowering the gun "You can have to foot. For 1.5 million"

"Nice. Yeah. I'll just call my banker" Dean said. "How'd you even find the damn thing? It was stuck in the back of some storage place in the middle of nowhere"

She turned to look at an Ouija Board on the wall.

"I just asked a few of the ghost of the people it killed. They were very attuned to its location"

"So you're only out for yourself, huh. It's all about number one?"

"Being a hunter is so much more noble?" she asked.

"More noble than you will ever know" Kyra growled, she stepped forward and Dean grabbed the collar she was still wearing.

"Bunch of revenged driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved"

"Well aren't you a glass half full" Dean said sarcastically.

"We're all going to hell Dean, might as well enjoy the ride."

"I actually agree with you there. Anyhoo, this has been charming but uh, look at the time. My puppy and I will be leaving now" he said letting go of Kyra's collar. "Oh and this" he said holding up the rabbit foot. "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers if its ay consolation I think you're a truly awful person"

Bela then fired her gun.

"Kyra the door!" Dean yelled as she raced out, he dodged bullets with his amazing skills and ran after her.

"See ya!"

"Hurry" Dean said as they ran to help Sam who'd been kidnapped. They got to a motel room and went in through the front door. Something they would have never considered without the foot. Inside the room they found two men and Sam tied to a chair.

"Nope, no destiny" Dean said and the men turned around. "Just a rabbit's foot"

"Put the gun down son, or your gonna be scraping brains of the walls" the man who was pointing the gun at Sam said.

"Oh this thing?" Dean said holding up his gun.

"Yeah that thing" the man nodded.

"Okay" Dean grinned putting the gun down.

"But you see there's something about me you don't know"

"Yeah what would that be?"

"It's my lucky day"

Dean then picked up a pen from the side and threw it; it landed in the hole of the gun. Kyra pricked her ears up and laughed a doggy laugh.

"Ha, oh my god did you see that shot!" he said and slapped Kyra on the side. "That was amazing!"

The sidekick looking guy came running at Dean, he dodged him and the man ran straight into the wall and knocked himself out.

"I am amazing" Dean repeated and threw a remote at the other guy's head, also knocking him out.

"I'm Batman" Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah, you're Batman" Sam said back.

"Yeah and this is my Batdog" Dean said pointing to Kyra.

"Okay" Sam nodded.

"Seriously look at those ears" Dean said leaning over and flicking the ends of Kyra's black ears. "Are those bat like or what?"

Kyra suddenly changed back into human form. Dean looked down at his little sister and gave her a wide grin.

"You are unbelievable" she said and went over to start unpicking Sam from the chair.

That night the three found a quiet spot to destroy the rabbit's foot.

"Alright, bone ash, cayenne pepper. That should do it" Sam said while Dean scratched some more tickets.

"Dude, give it a rest" Kyra said.

"Shut up, just cause you can talk now" he said concentrating on the matter at hand.

"I could always talk, you just need to clean your ears out" Kyra said folding her arms.

"Yeah well I'll be cleaning the bank out" Dean said excitedly, he smiled and put the tickets into his pocket of his jacket which was on top of a gravestone.

"Say goodbye, rascally rabbit" he said holding the foot up.

Then behind them a gun clicked.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or you know, whatever" Bela said. "Put the foot down honey"

"No" Dean said.

"Just burn it Dean" Kyra said tiredly.

"Excuse me who are you?" Bela asked.

"The bitch whose gonna kick your ass if you don't go away" Kyra said.

"Kyra" Dean said "She's not gonna shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people, I can tell you that Kyra is majorly pissed off but you yeah you're a thief. Fine but your not…" Dean said and Bela suddenly fired her gun at Sam.

"SAM!" Kyra yelled and ran to her brother.

"Son of a…" Dean said.

"Back off tiger" Bela warned. "Back off, you make one more move and I'll pull the trigger. You've got the luck Dean, you I can't hit. But your brother, him I can't miss or your sister. Well that's 50/50"

Kyra stood next to Sam and waited for Dean to do something. If he wasn't going to then she would.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't just go around shooting people like that" Dean shouted.

"She's a money grabbing cow Dean, all she can see is dollar signs. She doesn't give a damn!" Kyra shouted getting angrier.

"Kyra, calm down" Sam said.

She could feel the animal inside her growing bigger. It made Kyra use all her concentration not to turn wolf where she stood.

"Relax it was a shoulder hit. I can aim. Besides who here hasn't shot a few people. Put the rabbit's foot down" Bela said.

"Alright alright, just take it easy" Dean said and he slowly moved towards the floor. "Think fast" he said throwing at Bela who caught it in her hand.

"Damn" she mumbled.

"Now what do you say we destroy that ugly ass piece of dead thing" Dean said.

Reluctantly Bela dropped the foot into the fire.

"Thanks very much" she said. "I'm out of one and a half million and on the bad side of a very powerful, psychotic buyer"

"Wow I really don't feel bad about that. Guys" Dean said.

"Nope" Sam said.

"Not in the slightest" Kyra said with a smile.

"Hmm, maybe next time. I'll hang you out to dry" Bela said walking away.

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away" Dean said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Kyra mumbled.

"Have a nice night" Bela smiled and walked away.

Kyra didn't have the heart to tell Dean that Bela had just stolen his tickets from out his jacket pocket. He'd find out pretty soon himself.

"You good?" Dean asked Sam who was holding his shoulder.

"I'll live" Sam said.

"I guess we're back to normal now huh, well other than Kyra" Dean said.

"Will you quit having a dig at me" Kyra said crossly "That's all you ever do"

"Sorry" Dean said rolling his eyes. "No good luck no bad luck was what I meant"

"Oh, I forgot we're up 46 grand. I almost forgot about the…" Dean said reaching into his pocket. "Scratch tickets"

In the distance tires screeched and a horn went off.

"She took em" Kyra said and walked towards the Impala.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

**Hey, hope your enjoying the story. I'm certainly enjoying writing it. Rate and Review.**

**MayDayxxx**


End file.
